Sorpresas
by AezeMy
Summary: A Sebastian Michaelis, profesor de secundaria, le gustan las sorpresas de la vida, pero queda atontado cuando una de ellas es la tenencia de un niño de 15 años.- AU-OoC.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, mi idea empezó siendo como mi segundo one-shot de Kuroshitsuji, pero todo cambió cuando la nación de las ideas atacó -okno- xD. Así que, esperaré opiniones. Gracias por leer, desde ya.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes, ni los nombres, ni absolutamente nada, salvo mi imaginación retorcida y pervert... eh, quiero decir, dulce y tierna (?), me pertenece xD.

**Personajes en este capítulo: **Ciel(16 A.), Sebastian(25 A.), Alois(16 A.), Elizabeth(17 A.), Madame Red(indefinido(?)) -mencionada-.

**Advertencia:** Algunas escenas podrían causar diabetes (?) o vómito de arcoiris, lo que se prefiera. Es un AU, medio bastante OOC, está ambientado en estas épocas, escuela y todo eso -para aclarar-

Ahora sí, sin más, ¡A leer!

* * *

¡Apaga ya esa maldita cosa! -_Gritó desesperado el jovencito mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse la cara _- Me está dando dolores de cabeza... -_pensó para si mismo_-

Ya, ya. Anda, no te quejes tanto, te saldrán arrugas - _Contestó con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro un hombre moreno, dueño de unos hermosos y profundos ojos carmesí; de aproximadamente unos 25 años, cuando apagó por fin el despertador_- Si no te durmieras tan tarde, no habría motivo para que el despertarte a esta hora fuera molesto. -_Dijo acercándose donde se encontraba el niño-_

¿Ah sí? ¿Y a quién debo adjudicarle la culpa? -_Lo miró de reojo, mientras cepillaba sus dientes-_

Touché. Aunque, no me negarás que te encanta que sea el culpable de tus desvelos, ¿Ah? -_Susurró aquello al oído del adolescente de ojos azules tan hermosos como un mar, mientras le rodeaba por atrás con sus brazos-_

Maldición, Sebastian. Debo ir a la escuela, no me provoques, por favor. -_Suplicó apenas entendible al tener esa mezcla de pasta dental y agua en su boca. Escupió aquello y prosiguió- _Anda, vamos a cambiarnos.

Debemos ir a la escuela -_Le corrigió aquél hombre de cabellos azabache que se encontraba vestido sólo con un bóxer negro_. S_ebastian lo siguió, después de cepillarse los dientes él también-_

Ciel, el pequeño de ojos azules y cabello entre aquél color y negro, tenía ya 16 años y estaba en secundaria. Mientras tanto, Sebastian, el adulto portador de aquellos ojos rojos y cabello azabache, era profesor tutor de la clase. ¿Casualidades? Bien dicen, el mundo es un pañuelo.

* * *

Ambos vivían juntos dado que desde los padres de aquél niño habían muerto en un accidente, este había quedado a manos de su tía, 'Madame Red' como solían llamarle. Despreocupada por todo, aquella debía hacer viajes de negocios y demás cuestiones de "adultos" en las cuales Ciel no debía estar presente, y tampoco podía, puesto que debía hacerse cargo de asuntos propios como la escuela y amigos. La mujer no tuvo mejor idea que entregarle al joven a la primer persona que se le cruzó por la mente: Sebastian.

Sebastian Michaelis era un adulto muy serio en cuestiones de trabajo, aunque despreocupado por el resto de la vida. Le gustaba que todo surgiera como debía, por el destino, sin forzar situaciones ni nada. Le gustaban las _sorpresas_. Le gustaban mucho, y gracias a haberle confesado eso a quien fue su mejor amiga en la infancia, debió lidiar con tener el cargo de un crío de 15 años. Maldición. No era que Sebastian despreciara al chico ni mucho menos, al contrario, siendo sobrino de aquella mujer, le había visto varias veces e incluso le había tomado un buen cariño. Pero es que, ¿vivir con el que, en su momento, tenía 15 años? Debía ser una broma. Apenas podía ocuparse de su vida, y debería tener encima la de alguien más.

Más allá de todos los pensamientos que se le hubieran cruzado por la mente en aquél momento al hombre de ojos carmesí, los 7 meses que hasta ahora tuvieron viviendo juntos, podía jurar que fueron los mejores de su vida. El niño jamás presentó una queja, ni él tuvo motivos para hacerlo. De hecho, su relación se hacía más fuerte y llena de confianza día a día, llegando incluso a confesarse mutuamente los sentimientos que habían despertado en ellos aquél paso del tiempo

_Paso del tiempo... 7 meses... juntos... _

Si el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, ¿Cuándo sería el día que Madame Red volviera reclamandolo con el título de sobrino, como si alguna vez le hubiese importado? No, ni Sebastian ni Ciel querían pensar en eso. Tan sólo querían disfrutar del tiempo que tenían juntos, no separarse jamás. Por aquella razón el adolescente pocas veces salía con sus amigos; más allá de verlo desde que despertaba hasta el momento de cerrar los ojos para dormir, no podía ser independiente de él.

* * *

Cieeeel... -_Gimoteó el hombre mientras miraba al jovencito, haciéndole un puchero- _¡Ayuuuuudameeee! _- Sebastian señalaba la corbata que yacía alrededor de su cuello, rogando porque el niño le ayudara a atarla correctamente. Ya mencioné que es un __**despreocupado**__ de la vida, ¿Eh? Aunque, eso le hacía parecer aún más pequeño que su amante. _

Sebastian... -_suspiró mientras se acercaba amablemente a ayudarlo- _¿Cuándo aprenderás? Espero que la edad no te haga olvidar cosas más simples, o terminaré ayudándote a ir al baño a este paso... -_Le sonrió al terminar de hacer un nudo perfecto, para luego posar sus labios encima de los de él en un dulce beso-_

No sería una mala idea... _-Rió, haciendo incomodar al jovencito- _

Venga, debemos irnos ya. Se nos hará tarde. _-Afirmó Ciel, al mirar su reloj- _Por cierto, ¿Quién llegará tarde esta vez? ya no hay tiempo de disimularlo. _- Preguntó el joven. _Desde que empezaron las clases, siempre iban juntos en el auto de Sebastian, pero Ciel bajaba una o dos cuadras antes, para evitar ser visto por sus compañeros y que empezaran a molestarle con las preguntas. También, en días como estos que tenían pequeños retrasos, debía uno de los dos llegar tarde para disimular. -

Debería apresurarme para entrar lo más temprano posible, no es correcto que un profesor llegue tarde. -_Contestó firme y sereno ante la pregunta. Esto también lo mencioné antes, cuando se trata de trabajo, siempre es __**serio**__. O, bueno, casi siempre.-_

Anda, más de una vez me has salvado el trasero disimulando llegar tarde. Que, por cierto, te lo agradezco. _-Ciel le arrojó las llaves del auto al adulto, y salió del hogar donde vivían, seguido por el susodicho-_

Ambos emprendieron el viaje hacia la escuela, con un silencio absoluto en el auto. Estaban acostumbrados a hablar a la vuelta, tendrían tema de conversación al menos. Durante la mañana lo poco que podían hacer era recordar las aventuras de la noche anterior, o algún pequeño detalle que hubiera quedado sin contar.

Está bien aquí. -_Soltó sin más el joven,_ _como solía hacerlo- _Gracias. _-Al abrir la puerta, sintió que unos dedos largos sostenían su muñeca, no pudo evitar darse vuelta para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos escarlata que lo miraban llenos de deseo, como siempre. Ciel sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Sebastian, permitiendose ambos un cálido beso de despedida- _Anda, nos veremos en unos minutos... Qué dulce andas, ¿Ah?

Te quiero, y no podré decirtelo más hasta dentro de unas horas, para mi es demasiada presión, ¿Sabes? -_Contestó en un tono medio burlón pero lleno de dulzura-_

Ja, yo también te quiero, tonto. -_Dijo el ojiazul retirándose y cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta del auto_- ¡Apúrate!

Sin más, Sebastian siguió las ordenes del niño, _de su niño_, y a pesar de estar a 3 cuadras, apretó el acelerador para llegar a la escuela lo más antes posible.

* * *

¡Cieeeeeeeeeeel! -_El mencionado quedó embobado pensando en la dulce voz de su amante al pedirle ayuda aquella mañana-_ ¡Ciel! ¿Estás bien? -_Se vió sacudido por alguien y despertó del trance- _

¿Q-qué? ¿Eh? -_Preguntó desconcertado tratando de identificar quién le había llamado-_

Cieru, _-Así le llamaban cariñosamente- _¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de tus mejores amigos? ¿Qué haces aquí parado? ¡Llegaremos tarde, anda! -_Contestó un rubio de ojos celestes, que tenía la misma edad que Ciel. Alois Trancy, quien se veía acompañado por Elizabeth, prima de Ciel y novia de Alois- _

Ah, chicos, eran ustedes. _Bueno, quienes más podrían ser sino... ¿versiones pequeñas de Sebastian? Ojalá. -Pensó para si mismo- _¡Vamos!

* * *

Todos en el salón estaban ya acomodados. Todos menos los que faltaban en aquellos 3 pupitres que se encontraban al fondo, uno al lado del otro.

Ruidos de fuertes y rápidas pisadas se escuchaban por el pasillo, desde el salón.

Phantomhive, Trancy, y Middleford. ¿Cuándo no? _-Los nombró el profesor Michaelis, al escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas en el marco de la puerta. -_

Esta vez era el turno de Ciel para inventar una excusa, y por algún motivo, gracias a él siempre terminaban zafándose de los castigos. Aunque, era mejor no indagar mucho, porque tal vez podrían meterse en problemas peores.

P-profesor... ehm.. disculpenos. Es que, Alois tropezó _torpemente _en la calle y tuvimos que traerlo a un ritmo lento. -_intentó explicar lo más natural posible, Ciel -_

_Alois, al darse cuenta que el ojiazul lo miró brevemente de reojo, agregó un poco de actuación al asunto- _O-oh sí.. ¡Aaaay qué dolor! _-dijo exagerando y cayendo al suelo de rodillas- _

_Intuyendo lo que se veía venir, Ciel agregó_ - Pero, cuando llegamos a las escaleras, se recuperó y pudimos correr un poco, ¿No es así, Alois? - _Esta vez se había dado vuelta completamente para fulminarlo con la mirada _

Etto... ¡Sí! ¡E-es un milagro! -_el rubio corrió hasta su pupitre antes de que su amigo pudiera matarlo sólo con verlo; Elizabeth lo siguió-_

_Volviendo a retomar la mirada directa hacia los hermosos ojos de Sebastian, Ciel preguntó, __**inocentemente -**_¿Nos podría perdonar, profesor?

Para ese _estricto profesor_ era imposible no derretirse ante aquellos ojos que hacían que recibiera lo que quisiera, con incluso sólo pestañear. Pero, su lugar de trabajo no era más que eso, allí debía comportarse.

Es la última. Vaya a su pupitre, Phantomhive. _-Ordenó, para por fin poder seguir con la clase- _

Las clases transcurrían con tanta naturalidad, que ni siquiera aparentaban una relación más allá de la de alumno-profesor, como todos los demás jóvenes. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que, aunque fuera sólo por unos segundos, sus miradas se cruzaban y hacían sentir de la mejor manera a cada uno.

_Ciel, sabiendo que Sebastian no volvería a levantar la vista hasta dentro de un rato a causa de lo ocupado que estaba corrigiendo exámenes, se concentró en la ventana que estaba a su lado, contemplando el dulce paisaje del patio de la escuela, y más allá. Cuando, de pronto sintió que algo le había pegado en la nuca. _-!¿Pero qué dem...?! Argh, Alois, tú otra vez. _- Dijo al darse vuelta sacándose una bola de papel mojada. El rubio podía sentir cómo cada ojo de Ciel le clavaba una puñalada llena de odio a cada uno de los suyos_

_Alois no sabía dónde ocultarse, no sabía qué excusa poner, incluso sentía doler su vista por aquél pensamiento tan bizarro. _-Eh.. se.. me des..vió... -

Porque intentabas tirarle a la ventana sin motivo aparente. Siempre tan tú, Trancy. _-Rió ante la patética excusa de su amigo. Al menos no se había enojado.. o no tanto como aquél creía-_

_El ojiceleste sonrió simpáticamente ante la reacción de su compañero, mientras por dentro suspiraba y agradecía a cuantos dioses tuviera a su lado, por no hacer realidad su pesadilla._

* * *

**Y... chan chan chaaaaaaan! hasta aquí llega x3 Para mi gusto ha sido muy meloso, (aunque ya mencioné, ooc xD), estoy acostumbrada a leer fics sombríos o con un final triste, sobre Kuroshitsuji :c así que decidí salir un poco de esa línea(sólo un poquiiito) para luego hacerlos sufrir! Muajajaja! okno. Disculpen que haya sido corto, mi principal idea era hacer un one-shot, pero incluso ya tengo ideada la segunda parte. No sé si dejarlo así, o seguirlo :c Me gustaría tener opiniones n.n. Como ya he dicho! Reviews serán MUY agradecidos, y tomatazos también :3. (o cualquier otra fruta, de preferencia)**

**También quería comentar algo con respecto al apellido de Lizzy. En varios lugares leí que era "Midford/t" y en otros "Middleford". Yo me dejé guiar por los subs de los capítulos que tengo, y estaba escrito como Middleford, así que lo deje así xD. Si está mal, no duden en decirmelo!**

**Algo más: acá en Argentina secundaria son los 6 últimos años de escuela -Lo aclaro porque no sé bien cómo son en otros países esas cosas xD-**

**Espero que les haya gustado! muchísimas gracias por dedicar su tiempo para leerlo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes, ni nombres me pertenecen. Tan sólo mi imaginación torpe.

**Personajes en este capítulo: **Sebastian(25 A.) Ciel(16 A.) Alois(16 A.) Elizabeth (17 A.)

* * *

¡¿Qué?! ¿Un 5? ¡¿Un MALDITO cinco?! No, no, no, imposible. -_Alois daba vueltas por el patio de la escuela buscando una explicación, indignado por aquella nota en su exámen-_ Bah, ese tonto de Michaelis...

El que tú no estudies no significa que sea culpa suya... -_Suspiró Ciel, sentado al lado de una de las mesas- _Y detente, que estás mareandome. _-Concluyó apoyando su cabeza en su mano, entre aburrido y cansado- _

Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo. Pareciera que eres su preferido, quiero decir, eres el mejor alumno de la clase y siempre te deja pasar todo... ¿Qué trucos usas? -_Le interrogó el rubio mientras volvía a examinar la hoja por casi milésima vez-_

_-El ojiazul echó una pequeña risita ante aquella ridiculez-_ ¿Trucos? Oh.. sí, espera, sí tengo uno... - _Contestó mientras veía que su amigo levantaba la vista para prestarle más atención, ilusionado- _¿Cómo era...? Ahm, creo que se llamaba... ESTUDIAR. También hay otros no tan importantes, que serían prestar atención y participar en clase, pero yo creo que deberías enfocarte y practicar más el primero. -_Terminó cortándole la ilusión en pedazos-_

_Alois se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas que se encontraban ahí, tapando su cara con la hoja de aquél maldito examen. _

¡Chicos! Con que ahí estaban, los busqué por todos lados. Pensé que se habían ido sin mi... -_Agachó la mirada Elizabeth, la joven de cabellos dorados- _¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? Vamos, o nos castigarán por quedarnos más tiempo en la escuela _-Dijo tomando por una muñeca a su novio, y luego con otra mano, a su primo-_

Ya, Lizzy, ya vamos. -_Ciel trató de calmar los ánimos de la adolescente, sin mucho éxito, puesto que ya los había hecho correr hacia la salida-_

Agradece que los salvé de un encuentro con el director. Alois, ¿Vamos? _-Dijo Elizabeth agarrando la mano de aquél. Siempre se despedían ahí, en la puerta de la escuela, ya que Ciel por alguna razón tenía un paso más lento, como si durante el recorrido se la pasara esperando algo... o alguien. Y, claro, ese alguien era su profesor, quien se encargaba de transportar a ambos a su hogar. _

_Igualmente, aunque tratara de disimularlo, esta vez tenía que apurarse; Sebastian debía haberlo estado esperando hace al menos 10 minutos. Una vez que perdió de vista a aquellos dos, corrió en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el auto de este. _

¡Disculpame! _-Dijo Ciel mientras se apuraba a abrir la puerta del auto para entrar en él- _Es que, Alois se había puesto a discutirme y buscar la explicación del por qué de su nota.

_Sebastian lo miró sin darle mucha importancia -_ Copió todo de tu examen, tuve que bajarle la mitad de la nota. Él no lo notaría, ni siquiera sabía las respuestas correctas. _-Quitó los ojos del muchacho, para concentrarse en el camino y emprender el viaje- _

_El ojiazul tapó su cara al sentir vergüenza por su amigo -_ Le dije que debía estudiar... Nunca escucha lo que digo.

Ciel -_La voz del adulto era firme y llena de seriedad - _Debemos hablar sobre eso.

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? _-El joven por primera vez se sintió intimidado por él, jamás le había escuchado hablar así- _

Mira, no debes estar cerca de él. Podrá ser tu amigo y eso, pero no me parece una buena influencia para ti en clases. _-Tal vez no era fácil decirlo sin herirle, pero debía hacerlo- _

¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decidir sobre eso? No te comportes como si fueras mi pad...-_Maldición, ni siquiera podía pronunciar aquella palabra sin sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho- _Ellos son lo único que tengo... ellos y tú.

Lo sé. Por eso mismo no quiero que te rodees con personas que puedan terminar lastimandote en alguna forma. Tal vez ahora no lo parezca, pero ese niño Trancy siempre te usa en clases. Y yo lo noto. _-Ahora Sebastian debía lidiar con la cara de enojo de Ciel durante todo el día- _Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti... -_Pensó sin decirlo, al mirarlo por un pequeño instante antes de finalizar el viaje- _

* * *

¿Qué quieres comer? _-Preguntó el pelinegro mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los cómodos sillones- _

Nada. Iré a hacer mi tarea. _-contestó sin ánimos el joven- _

Será difícil -_Suspiró Sebastian al levantarse para ir a preparar algo de comida- _

* * *

_El pequeño se encontraba acostado en la cama de su habitación pensando y pensando sobre la actitud del hombre. ¿Por qué dijo eso sobre Alois? ¿No era aquél rubio su amigo en serio? ¿Qué habrá pasado para que le cayera tan mal? Principalmente, si eso que dijo era verdad, ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado antes?._

_La tarea se encontraba apartada ahí a unos metros, en realidad sólo quería pensar en paz, tratar de entender cuáles eran los motivos de Sebastian para haber dicho eso. _

A veces no logro entenderlo... Es tan dulce y de la nada termina desmoronándose todo. No, sinceramente no puedo. Alois es mi amigo, yo puedo dejarle copiarse si quiere, es mi decisión. _-Todo aquello parecía estar pensándolo en voz alta, y efectivamente, así era.- _Aunque... pensándolo bien, jamás me había dado cuenta de eso.. ¿Será verdad lo que dice Sebastian?

Con que hacer la tarea, ¿Eh? -_Ciel se levantó bruscamente al escuchar la voz de su amante, quien traía en manos un plato con algunas papafritas y una hamburguesa- _Pensé que te daría hambre mientras la hacías, así que te traje esto. Pero, veo que ni siquiera has empezado. ¿Tratas de evitarme, o qué?

Te dije que no tenía hambre, gracias. _-fue lo único que contesto el jovencito, sin siquiera darle importancia a la pregunta- _

Ciel... _-La voz de Sebastian había recobrado ese tono dulce y encantador de siempre- _En serio, ¿No quieres conversar? Dime por qué estás así, al menos.

¿Qué problemas tienes con Alois? -_Preguntó con cierto tono de ofendido- _

_El moreno apoyó el plato que sostenía sobre el escritorio, junto con la tarea, y se sentó en la cama junto al ojiazul.-_Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que nadie te haga daño. Piensa, podrán tener buenos momentos, pero lo que él más disfruta es sacar buenas notas copiándose de ti. -_Suspiró y continuó-_ Tal vez me haga sonar como un acosador, pero siempre observo tus movimientos, por ende observo a quienes están a tu alrededor, y se muy bien el comportamiento de ellos.

¡Cállate! No lo conoces, no sabes lo que dices... _-Levantó la voz indignado por aquél comentario, mientras se paraba de su cama-_

_Sebastian se sorprendió, el joven nunca le había gritado de esa forma -_Cálmate por favor- _Dijo el de ojos carmesí, tomándolo de la muñeca- _Sólo... quiero que seas feliz. Quiero **hacerte **feliz, Ciel.

_El jovencito quedó helado ante aquellas palabras, hasta que sintió cómo era atraído hacia aquél hombre, casi cayendo sobre él- _¿Hacerme feliz? ¿En serio? Siempre fui feliz a tu lado... no digas tonterías... - _Apenas pudo sostenerse apoyando ambas manos a los costados de su amante: se sentía hipnotizado ante aquellos ojos hermosos- _¿Acaso no confías en mi?

Por supuesto que lo hago, pero este es el momento que tú confíes en mi. Amigos hay miles, pero verdaderos pocos, y él no entra en esa categoría, y en tu interior lo sabes. _-Dijo el moreno mientras lo sostenía por la cintura para que no se cayera- _

Tal vez tengas razón... aquellas actitudes que tuvo últimamente no me inspiraron mucha confianza de su parte. Aún así, él es mi amigo y estuvo a mi lado en muchas situaciones, no podría alejarme de un día para el otro, es difícil, ¿Sabes? _- Agachó la cabeza mientras decía aquello- _

Sé que es difícil, por eso mismo, no quiero que nadie te aleje de mi. -_Sebastian sacó una mano de la cintura de Ciel, para tomarlo por su barbilla y hacer que le dirigiera la mirada- _A veces desearía que fueras sólo mío. _- Sonrió mientras lo acercaba para besarlo-_

_El ojiazul le detuvo separándose. -_Con que era eso, ¿Eh? - _Rió en un tono burlón-_ ¿Estás celoso acaso? -

_Los ojos escarlata se abrieron impresionados ante lo dicho -_ ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué dices?.. yo, celoso de... -_Maldición, ni siquiera podía hablar. ¿Un adulto de 25 años, un serio y respetado profesor de secundaria, celoso de un mocoso de tan sólo 16? Tenía que ser una broma.- _

¡Vamos! Dilo ya. -_Exigió juguetonamente mientras reía- _Estás celoso, estás celosoo...

_Sebastian no podía permitir que se burlaran de él de aquella forma, simplemente no podía siquiera sonrojarse ante semejante tontería. Volvió a tomar ambas muñecas del joven, y lo atrajo con más fuerza esta vez, haciendo que cayera directamente sobre él en la cama, se dió vuelta y dejó a Ciel debajo suyo mientras seguía sosteniéndolo. Ambos rostros estaban tan cerca que incluso podían sentir su respiración _

¿Y qué si lo estoy? -_Susurró en un tono seductor al oído del adolescente- _¿Acaso tienes algún problema con que te quiera _sólo para mi_?

_Aquellas palabras y la cercanía hicieron que la respiración de Ciel se agitara- _S-sebastian.. yo.. no.. mi tarea... -_Apenas podía soltar palabras, se sentía tan avergonzado por eso que ni sabía qué decir.- _

¿Tarea? No parecías muy interesado en ella cuando entré. -_Sonrió irónico, mientras sus ojos carmesí se conectaban profundamente con los zafiros del niño- _Pero si quieres, puedo ayudarte con ella, no tengo problema. _-Dijo amagando a pararse- _

¡N-no! -_Ciel tironeó de su camisa para devolverlo a la posición en que se encontraban. Sebastian cayó sobre él mientras se apoyaba sobre la cama con una mano, y con la otra tomaba el rostro del niño para por fin besarlo. Al juntar sus labios, el ritmo de ambos era perfecto, entre pequeñas y suaves mordidas, lamidas, sus lenguas se juntaban a un compás mágico para ellos- _Olvidemos la tarea por ahora, ¿Sí? _- Dijo el ojiazul en un tono dulce y provocador al separarse, mientras desabotonaba aquella camisa blanca que tenía puesta su amante, perfectamente planchada y cuidada. _

No podría pensar en que nadie más se acercara a ti con malos propósitos, tan sólo yo quiero ser capaz de recorrerte de pies a cabeza, de tocar, lamer y besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y tu hermosa piel. Ciel Phantomhive, prometeme que así será por el resto de nuestras vidas- _Cada palabra susurrada con tanto amor y tanta dulzura hacían que el pequeño se estremeciera al escucharlas, y sí, deseaba exactamente lo mismo que él. Ser sólo suyo, que él dominara su cuerpo y su alma, ser deseado sólo por esos ojos carmesí, y darle todo lo que deseara. -_

Lo prometo. Júrame tú, que jamás será rota esa promesa. -_Finalizó aquello con un cálido beso- _

Los segundos, los minutos, las horas, pasaron en aquella habitación invadida de pasión y amor. La comida, las tareas, el enojo, todo quedó en el olvido luego de esas palabras y acciones posteriores.

* * *

Eres increíble... Te dije que debía hacer mi tarea y tú vienes y me seduces de esa forma para volver a aprovecharte de mí, maldito. _-Ciel simulaba estar enojado, pero por dentro sentía ser la persona más feliz del mundo- _

Y yo dije que iba a ayudarte, ¿No es así? Vamos, aprovecha que tienes a tu profesor aquí para que te ayude. _-Contestó Sebastian calmado, mientras revolvía los cabellos de aquél joven que se encontraba acostado en ropa interior junto a él- _

Está bien, como quieras. _-Le dedicó una dulce mirada al sentir su mano sobre su cabeza- _

Por cierto, ya debes estar hambriento, ¿Verdad? Y aquello está frío -_Dijo señalando el plato que aún se encontraba sobre el escritorio-_ Iré a cocinarte algo. _Se levantó de la cama para ir hacia la cocina, cuando sintió que los dedos del joven tocaban despacio su mano_

E-espera... Quería decirte... Siempre estás preocupándote por mi, y nunca te lo agradezco como debo, disculpame. Soy un idiota, en vez de ver las cosas desde más puntos de vista me quedo en mi posición de egoísta y no entiendo los sentimientos de los demás, menos los tuyos que son los más importantes. _- Expresó un poco avergonzado- _

Ciel, yo te dije que quería hacerte feliz, ¿No es así? Sea cual sea el precio que tenga que pagar por tu felicidad, lo pagaré, no me importa. El ver tu sonrisa es un agradecimiento constante que recibo de tu parte, y con eso soy completamente feliz. _-Sonrió acariciándole una mejilla-_ Ahora, con tu permiso, iré a cocinarte. No quiero que mueras de hambre, pequeño.

Te quiero _- Dijo Ciel mientras veía cómo su amante se alejaba- _

* * *

_**Y... hasta aquí llegó! x3**_

_**Finalmente me decidí que no iba a quedar como one-shot, aunque no creo que sea un fic muy largo. El tiempo lo dirá. Este también es corto, lo lamento U_U pero planeo -en un futuro- poder hacer los capítulos más largos xD. Oh, y, creo que ya saben que pasó en aquél momento después del beso de Ciel, eh? xD. Por algo se encontraba luego en ropa interior(?)**_

_**Omg, estoy tan emocionada con esto que ya empecé el 3er cap ._.**_

_**Nada, espero les haya gustado, gracias a quienes lo lean, reviews y críticas serán muy agradecidos! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rta a los reviews:**

** kaileena666:**Me alegro de que te haya divertido este dúo alocado n.n Gracias por leer!

**myw0nderland**: Muchas gracias! Oh sí, ya veremos qué sucederá... ya veremos *risa macabra* okno xD Gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes, ni blablabla referido a la serie me pertenecen. Sólo mi absurda, y carente de sentido, imaginación.

**Personajes en este capítulo:** Ciel(16 A.) Sebastian(25 A.) Alois(16 A.) Elizabeth(17 A.) Madame Red(indefinido)-Mencionada-

* * *

Ciel... Cieel... ¡CIEL! Despierta, vamos. _-Dijo el hombre de ojos carmesí mientras lo sacudía- _Maldición, otra vez no... _-gruñó Sebastian mientras se vestía apurado y miraba la hora en su reloj- _

Si no queda otra... Te quiero, pequeño. _-Concluyó depositando un beso sobre su frente antes de salir de la casa- _

_El joven se despertó medio desconcertado al no estar oyendo aquél sonido que le torturaba mañana tras mañana, 5 días a la semana. -_¿Sebastian? ¿Donde...? ¿Qué pasó con el despertador? _-decía entre bostezos mientras se rascaba la cabeza con duda. Decidió levantarse para ir a buscar a su amante, debía estar en la cocina de seguro; pero no, lo único que encontró en la cocina fue una nota pegada al refrigerador: _

_"__**Hubo un inconveniente con el despertador y no sonó. Me desperté 30 minutos más tarde y tuve que salir apurado. Traté de llamarte pero no reaccionabas. Debías estar muy cansado, te veías tan lindo. Descuida, buscaré una forma de justificar tu ausencia en el registro. Cuidate, te quiero. **_

_**-Sebastian"**_

"Te veías tan lindo" En serio, ese tipo tiene mal la vista. -_Dijo en su soledad, medio ruborizado.- _Ahm... ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? _-Ciel no era muy amante de quedarse en casa viendo televisión o salir a pasear. De hecho, sólo aprovechaba para descansar de la escuela, y del agotamiento físico que le dejaba Sebastian frecuentemente. Pero, ahora que estaba solo y recién se despertaba, ¿Qué podía hacer?- _

El joven aprovechó la falta de compañía para salir a caminar un rato. Sabía que sus compañeros estaban en la escuela, y en la calle nadie le reconocería ni tendría que preguntarle por qué se ausentó a clases.

* * *

¡Profesor! ¡Exijo una explicación! -_Dijo indignado el jovencito rubio mientras apoyaba con fuerza la hoja del examen sobre el escritorio de Michaelis.- _¡Esto merece más que un simple 5! ¿Por qué me puso esa nota?

_Sebastian levantó lentamente la vista para enfrentarse a esos ojos celestes llenos de enojo - _Usted... ¿Cree que está en posición de decirme eso, Trancy? _-Su mirada asustaba tanto como la de Ciel cuando quería asesinarlo al hacer estupideces- _Es verdad, el contenido del examen merece un 10. En cuanto a su calificación contando también cómo lo realizó, merece la mitad de la nota, y hasta menos.

_Maldición, usaba palabras tan difíciles de entender - _¿Q-qué quiere decir? -_Preguntó sintiéndose algo intimidado por esa mirada- _

Lo vi copiándose de Phantomhive. Y no trate de negarmelo, ni haga demás cuestionamientos, o reduciré su nota a un 1. Ahora, tome asiento, por favor, que ya falta poco para que toque la campana. -_Concluyó haciendo que se fuera con la cabeza mirando al suelo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando- _

¿Qué sucedió, Alois? -_Preguntó su novia Elizabeth al verle cabizbajo- _

Nada, un asunto con Ciel, sin importancia. Ahm, hablando de él, ¿Sabes por qué no vino? -_Luego de haber estado durante toda la clase con su ausencia, recién se dignaba a preguntar-_

No lo sé, ya casi no hablamos, con todo esto que ha pasado, nuestra relación se va debilitando cada vez más. -_Contestó algo apenada la rubia- _

_La campana que daba señal de que la clase había finalizado por fin sonó, y todos se retiraron del aula._

_Cuando todos habían desalojado el salón, Sebastian estaba aún guardando sus cosas para irse. _-Pequeño Ciel... Espero hayas sobrevivido en mi ausencia _-susurró al recordar el dulce rostro del niño-_

_Mientras tanto, del otro lado del aula, se encontraba un adolescente rubio que había olvidado uno de sus libros sobre su pupitre. Antes de poder entrar, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su profesor . Entre susurros empezó a pensar-_¿"Pequeño Ciel"? ¿"Mi ausencia"? Desde cuando ese maldito tiene tanto cariño por..._Maldición, aquí viene_. -_No tuvo más tiempo de seguir pensando, ya se había topado contra esa fría mirada que parecía carecer de emoción alguna- _

P-profesor.. yo sólo... -_Alois ya se encontraba hablando con las paredes, puesto que el mayor había abandonado el lugar antes de que pudiera soltar palabra. Tan sólo una mirada parecía haber bastado para expresar un "maldito niño, llegas a decir algo sobre esto y arrancaré tu asquerosa yugular a mordidas", o así lo entendió él._

* * *

_Ciel había vuelto del paseo hacía una hora, y se encontraba recostado en un sillón leyendo. Escuchó las llaves abriendo la puerta y sin pensarlo lanzó lo que tenía en las manos y corrió hasta ella entusiasmado como nunca. _

¿Ciel? -_Preguntó Sebastian cuando sintió al jovencito abrazándole por la cintura, oprimiendo tanto su pecho que casi no podía respirar - _¿E-estás b-bien?

_El ojiazul notó que su amante apenas podía pronunciar palabras por la falta de oxígeno y se apartó rápidamente de él. -_¡Disculpa! Es que... desde que estoy aquí, no me acostumbro a estar sólo...

¿Debería tomarlo como un "te extrañé"? _-Sonrió haciéndole al jovencito sonrojarse- _

¿Qué es esto? _-Interrogó levantando lo que su niño había tirado hacía unos minutos - ¿_Ku... Kushi... roshit...?

Kuroshitsuji -_Contestó Ciel interrumpiendo sus fallidos intentos de pronunciación- _Se llama Kuroshitsuji. Como esta mañana me dejaste sólo y no sabía qué hacer, salí a caminar y lo vi en una tienda; parecía bueno, y como nunca me doy gustos aproveché a comprarlo._-explicó-_ Es un manga, trata sobre un niño que tiene un contrato con un mayordomo demonio o algo así. Deberías leerlo, es interesante.

¿"O algo así"?_ -Preguntó riendo por aquel comentario-_ Ni siquiera estás seguro de qué trata y me lo recomiendas... Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta. _-Sonrió con dulzura- _

Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue en mi ausencia? -_Dijo mientras revolvía los cabellos del pequeño-_

De hecho, pude descansar bien... y sí que lo necesitaba.

_Poniendo una voz sexy y un gesto insinuante, el pelinegro contestó- _Cada vez resistes menos y te agotas más, ¿Eh? Tal vez... deberíamos olvidarnos de _eso_. Bueno, si es lo que tu quieres.

¡N-no! Quiero decir.. No, yo no me agoto rápido... ¡Por ninguna razón! _-No sabía cómo excusarse por eso que había dicho. Maldición, aquél idiota seguro se le abalanzaría ahora por eso. ¡Adiós idea del día-en-el-que-no-sentiría-cansancio! _

En ese caso... -_Oh no, allá iba... otra vez. - _¿Quieres salir a almorzar? Por recompensa de mi ausencia y eso. _-lanzó en contra de las ideas de Ciel- _

_Los ojos el jovencito se abrieron extrañados, aunque intentó disimularlo -_ ¡Claro! ¿Aunque.. no sería un poco raro si nos vieran juntos almorzando por aquí?

Te equivocas. Saldremos de la ciudad _-concluyó levantando su mano y mostrando las llaves del auto que aún permanecían en ella-_

* * *

Este lugar es excelente. Solíamos pasar las tardes aquí con... _-La nostalgia se hizo presente en el rostro de Sebastian- ..._No importa.

¿Con Madam? -_Ciel sabía perfectamente que hablaba de ella, aún así se atrevió a preguntar.- _Eran muy buenos amigos, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué les pasó?

Sebastian jamás quiso tocar el tema con nadie, en cuanto a lo personal era una persona muy reservada. Pero, ese niño; _demonios, ese niño_, le traía loco con su cara de inocencia que disfrazaba cualquier otra intención; aunque esa vez sabía que lo único que habitaba en él era curiosidad.

Tu tía y yo tuvimos ciertos problemas, por los cuales debimos separar nuestros caminos y continuar así nuestras vidas, como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido. _-Explicó disimulando su rostro de pena- _

¿Problemas? Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste cuidarme? _-Preguntó dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Esa carita de inocencia parecía tan traicionera, pero nadie podría resistirsele. - _

Con Madame el lazo que nos unía era muy fuerte. Ella siempre estuvo en mis peores momentos, y yo en los suyos. Más allá de eso que te mencioné, nos hicimos una promesa; en cualquier caso que alguno necesitara la ayuda del otro, este estaría ahí incondicional para lo que fuera. -_Dio un suspiro y continuó-_ Estuve allí cuando sucedió lo de tus padres, sin importar qué. Podrá sonar a reproche, mas no lo es. Sin embargo, ella me forzó a hacerme cargo de ti usando de excusa la promesa.

_¿Forzó? Acaso... ¿Ciel era una carga en su vida? ¿Y hasta ahora se lo dijo? Maldición, si en ese lugar no se oyera el ruido de los coches, la demás gente hablar, el sonido de los camareros pidiendo y trayendo órdenes, etc. se podría haber escuchado perfectamente cómo su corazoncito se empezaba a quebrar_

D-debo.. ir al baño... -_Contestó el peliazul, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de aquello, y procedió a retirarse- _

_"Sin embargo, ella me forzó a hacerme cargo de ti usando la excusa de la promesa" Si siempre estuvo forzado, ¿Por qué me trataba como si gustara de mi compañía? ¿Por qué se esfuerza en traerme a estos sitios tan elegantes? Acaso, ¿Quiere volver a acercarse a Madame, una vez que haya visto todo lo que hizo por mi? De seguro es eso, sólo soy una pieza más en su juego, una pieza que le ayudará a alcanzar la meta. -Ciel tendría toda su vida esas palabras resonando en su mente, apenas había entrado al baño, se encerró en un cubículo a llorar. Era un niño débil en cuanto a cuestiones sentimentales, desde lo ocurrido con sus padres, las pocas relaciones sociales que tenía eran lo más importante para él-_

¿Qué pasó con ese niño? _-Preguntó el adulto de ojos escarlata, cuales miraban su reloj con preocupación. 15 minutos y el pequeño todavía no había vuelto- _Será mejor ir a buscarlo...

En el baño se podía deducir que no había nadie, sólo se escuchaban suaves sollozos. Sebastian tenía un oído casi perfecto, por lo que pudo escucharlo al instante. Se acercó al tercer cubículo y golpeó la puerta.

O-ocu..pado.. -_Dijo el jovencito con sus zafiros brotando lágrimas. Efectivamente, eran los sollozos de su pequeño._

Ciel, déjame entrar. -_La voz del pelinegro había congelado la sangre del niño. No podía llorar frente a él, y menos confesarle que él era el motivo de su malestar emocional-_ Ciel, por favor. _-volvió a golpear la puerta-_

Y-ya salgo -_Contestó tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas lo más rápido posible. Con lo que no contaba, era que apenas lo viera, notaría que sus ojos seguían rojos al igual que su nariz- _¿Q-qué pas...- _El jovencito se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que Sebastian tomaba su rostro y lo besaba dulcemente. Sus labios podían sentir el sabor de sus lágrimas aún.- _

¿P-por qué? -_Al apartarse, el pelinegro le miró extrañado- _¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me usas así? ¿Qué buscas conseguir? _-decía desconsolado el ojiazul, mientras golpeaba el pecho del mayor, desahogándose- _

¿De qué hablas, Ciel? Yo jamás te he usado..._-Su corazón no soportaba ver a su niño en esa condición, pero aún seguía preguntándose el por qué de ello- _

Entonces, ¿Por qué dices que fuiste forzado? ¿Para qué me aceptaste si luego romperías mi corazón de esta manera? Yo.. en serio te quiero.. pero no podré soportar que me trates como una carga. _-Las lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro. Sin dudas, eso era algo que no diría en otro estado, jamás expresaba sus sentimientos de esa forma- _Tomaré el primer vuelo a Francia si eso es lo que quieres, prefiero ser una carga para mi familia que para un desconocido.

¿A Francia? -_Madame Red, la única familia con la que el niño contaba aparte de Lizzy, se encontraba allí por temas de 'negocios', de hecho, los mismos por los que había dejado a Ciel a cargo del moreno- _¿Qué cosas dices? Para mi no eres una carga, jamás lo serás. Si yo acepté tenerte fue porque quería contar con tu presencia a mi lado, fácilmente podría haberme negado como ella lo hizo varias veces, pero no. Yo soy un hombre de palabra, Ciel. _-Dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas en el rostro del niño- _Con forzado me referí a tener que hacer por ella, lo que ella jamás haría por mi, por el mero hecho de que yo sí cumplo con lo que digo. Desde que tu tía se borró, tuve un enorme vacío en mi, el cual tú poco a poco lograste llenar. Eres lo más importante que tengo en el mundo; lo único que me queda. Jamás podría tratarte como una carga -_Tomó la cabeza del niño y la oprimió contra su pecho, tratando de calmarlo- _

_El ojiazul se sentía tan avergonzado por lo que había dicho, e incluso por haber llorado en frente de él. Tal vez algún que otro momento le había escuchado sollozar en el baño de su casa, pero no por cosas importantes más que por emocionarse con alguna película o cosas así. Jamas le había visto llorar directamente- _S-soy un idiota... Discúlpame, Sebastian. No sé cómo... olvídalo, me odio... _-dijo apartándose un poco del adulto, agachando la cabeza- _

No eres un idiota, yo lo soy por no saber expresarme bien. -_Tomo el rostro del niño obligándolo a verle a los ojos- _No quiero escucharte decir algo así nunca más, ¿Entiendes?

_Ciel tan sólo fue capaz de esbozarle una sonrisa, la cual junto con sus sonrosadas mejillas lo hacían ver como el ser más hermoso existente en el planeta._

Sécate esas lágrimas y sigue sonriendo -_Le pidió gentilmente- _Déjame pagar y vamos a casa.

Oh, por cierto, aún debemos discutir sobre lo de tu resistencia. _-Dijo poniendo una dulce sonrisa_. _Maldición, ahora sí, aquí vamos-_

* * *

_**Woaaaaah x3 jamás me vi tan entusiasmada por un fic o.o Apenas acababa de publicar el segundo capitulo y ya tenía este preparado.. y bueno, ahora que lo publico, tengo el siguiente también xD.**_

_** Nada, creo que todos tendrán la misma cantidad casi, porque nunca logro escribir más, por más que quiera siempre quedan entre 1800 y 3000 palabras ._. -Lo siento tanto TT_TT - **_

_**Ahora es todo tan.. pastel xD tal vez siga así por un tiempo, tal vez las cosas empiecen a cambiar :O quién sabe xD. **_

_**Bueno, muchísimas gracias a quienes lo lean! Reviews y críticas son bienvenidas ^^ **_

_**PD: lo de la mención de Kuroshitsuji se me ocurrió un día de la nada y quise integrarlo al fic, gracias a eso se desarrolló todo el capítulo -De qué cosas tan simples se saca la inspiración, no? xD-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Anda, Ciel. ¡Será divertido! -_Decía su amigo mientras le sacudía sin compasión- _

Ya, Alois. No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer. -_contestó el ojiazul sin interés por la invitación que su amigo le había hecho- _

Cieru, siempre estás ocupado. -_Expresó en un tono triste, la rubia que se encontraba junto a ellos- _ Jamás haces cosas con nosotros ni tampoco te vemos por la calle.

Es cierto, no eres un adolescente normal -_echó una risita el de ojos celestes- _

A callar. El que yo sí me preocupe por mis estudios no significa que no sea un adolescente normal. Prefiero andar así, que terminar con resaca a las 9 de la mañana como cierta persona -_Dijo mirandole de reojo a Alois-_

Al menos yo sé divertirme, ja. -_Afirmó el rubio-_

Yo también me divierto, ¿Eh? _-Seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima-_

¿Ah sí, Cieru? ¿Y con qué te diviertes, ah? ¿Una nooovia quizá? -_Dijo Elizabeth poniendo ojitos dulces y juntando las manos a la altura de su mejilla, en forma burlona- _Acaso, ¿Mi lindo primito tiene novia?

Conociéndole de seguro es un novio -_Empezaron a reír los rubios a carcajadas, a la par-_

¡Ya basta, Alois! -_El ojiazul tomó a su amigo por el cuello de su uniforme, levantando su puño en amenaza-_

Yo mejor... les dejo sólos -_Corrió la niña de ojos esmeralda por temor a ligarla ella también-_

Vamos, suéltame -_Le empujó el jovencito apartándole_-

Esto... yo... Alois; Discúlpame. -_Dijo Ciel soltandolo mientras agachaba la cabeza y se alejaba un poco- _

¿Qué sucede? Dime, por algo estás tan alterado y distante. -_interrogó el adolescente-_

_Las dudas en la cabeza del ojiazul no le dejaban en paz. ¿Estaba bien que se lo dijera? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Respetarían ambos la decisión? Aún así, sin más, soltó las palabras-_ Estuve pensando, y creo que deberíamos dejar de juntarnos. Hay ciertas actitudes que no van conmigo, y no quiero llegar a una amistad vacía... lo siento -_Se dió vuelta avergonzado y estaba por retirarse, cuando... -_Es por Michaelis, ¿Verdad? -_aquellas palabras detuvieron su corazón por un instante- _

¡¿Q-qué demonios dices?! -_Se volteó bruscamente tratando de disimular los nervios- _

Es por Michaelis. Él vió que copié tu examen y de seguro te lo dijo. Tú como lame-botas de seguro buscas apartarte de mi para que no siga copiándome, ¿Verdad? _-Al rubio parecía ni siquiera importarle, pero aquello dejó que la respiración de Ciel volviera a un ritmo normal- _

Ah, eso... N-no. Es sólo una decisión mía... Y, ¿así que estuviste copiando mis exámenes? Y hasta ahora me entero... -_interrogó el jovencito, fingiendo la situación- _

Creo que no debí habértelo dicho -_Rió su compañero con un tono irónico, algo común en él- _Bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo respetaré. A ver cuanto te durará -_Finalizó la charla al oír la campana de clase mientras revolvía el cabello negro-azulado del joven-_

* * *

Bien clase, para esta última hora les daré un trabajo de a dos. No será algo muy largo, pero tendrán que poder completarlo en 45 minutos. -_Comentó el profesor de ojos escarlata-_

Las parejas serán las siguientes -_Comenzó a nombrar una lista de aproximadamente 24 alumnos - _Y finalmente, **Phantomhive y Trancy**.

_Maldición... qué es lo que busca -pensó el ojiazul mientras hacía una señal a su compañero para que se sentara junto a él- _

Sebastian empezó a dar una explicación sobre el trabajo, aún más larga que el mismo, permitiendo que algunos chicos tomaran provecho de ello y lo completaran con la información que él daba; Ciel y Alois no se quedaron atrás.

Es el destino, ¿Ah?- _Dijo el rubio en tono desinteresado mientras revisaba la hoja de apuntes- _Toma, encárgate de esto. Fue lo máximo que pude copiar, ese tipo podría explicar una enciclopedia entera en tan sólo 3 horas -_comentó exagerando, mientras le daba aquella hoja a su compañero.-_

Seguro. _-contestó distraído -_ Ahm, ya terminé.

_Los ojos celestes que le acompañaban, se abrieron como platos -_ Demonios, ¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Tan rápido? -_interrogó boquiabierto- _

Según mi anatomía soy humano, según lo que las mentes ajenas desvaríen, no lo sé. -_Respondió el peliazul. Por favor, la cabeza de Alois estallaría, ¿Podrían dejar de usar palabras tan difíciles o frases inentendibles?- _Iré a entregar esto.

¿Sí, Phantomhive? -_Los ojos carmesí se cruzaron con los azules, ambos inexpresivos por la situación_- Oh, ¿Ya terminaron? No esperaba menos de usted. Disculpe, quiero decir, _ustedes._

Eres un idiota-_Susurró Ciel señalando los nombres que se encontraban en su trabajo- _

Perdón, ¿Dijo algo? -_Dijo Sebastian sin quitarle la mirada de encima - _

Que espero pronto la nota, profesor -_Esbozó una falsa sonrisa ante la pregunta, y procedió a volver a su lugar- _

Así que, ¿todo lo que anoté no sirvió de nada?-_Preguntó el rubio apenado. Por primera vez había prestado atención a lo que decía ese idiota, y ni siquiera valió la pena.-_

Teniendo en cuenta esta asquerosa ortografía y también la mala caligrafía... No, absolutamente nada de lo que escribes sirve. _-Contestó Ciel. Esas cosas de su parte eran tan típicas, que Alois ya las tomaba como una broma más-_

Muy gracioso, ¿Eh? Ya verás, enano maldito- _Amenazó el rubio._ _Era cierto. Tal vez no lo de maldito, pero entre ellos había algunos centímetros de diferencia en cuanto a estatura-_

Trancy; Phantomhive, silencio por favor. Sus compañeros aún están trabajando -_Les delató el profesor ante toda la clase. Bueno, al menos no los había castigado ni nada- _

Ya, ya. Amargado -_Susurró Alois revoleando los ojos, hasta que al ver al frente volvió a cruzarse con la misma mirada del día anterior. Maldición, ese tipo en serio daba miedo. _

Tras quince minutos de silencio, y cinco lleno de conversaciones sobre la semi-evaluación, tocó la campana y todos se dirigieron a retirarse.

Espere, Phantomhive. Necesito hablar con usted. -_Le detuvo el pelinegro, siendo el último alumno en salir- _

S-sí, ¿Qué sucede? -_Intentó poner una actitud tímida para evitar sospecha alguna- _

Quería conversar sobre su trabajo, mire -_Sebastian levantó una hoja con algo escrito en ella-_

_**Alois está del otro lado de la puerta escuchando todo, sígueme la corriente**__-efectivamente, tan predecible el rubio, se encontraba allí-_

_Ciel miró la hoja extrañado y asintió con la cabeza- _¿Acaso está mal? Sólo me basé en lo que dijo. -_siguió el juego-_

Claro, eso es lo que está mal. El trabajo era en grupo y por lo que veo aquí no hubo participación de su compañero-_Afirmó con total seriedad- _Mire, el trabajó está bien, no reduciré su nota, pero espero que sea la última vez que tenga que llamarle por algo así. Debería integrar más a Trancy en los trabajos y ayudarle a estudiar, se ve que le cuesta.

Entendido, señor. ¿Alguna otra cosa más? -_Preguntó Ciel. Michaelis al escucharlo levantó otra hoja, en ella escrita "__**te quiero**__", lo que hizo sonrojar al ojiazul.-_

Nada por ahora. Lo veo la semana que viene, Phantomhive. -_saludó cortezmente el adulto- _

¡C-ciel! Y-yo estaba aquí recogiendo los libros que se me cayeron. -_Trató de disimular, aunque inserviblemente, el rubio- _¿Qué te dijo Michaelis? -_preguntó mientras apresuraba el paso siguiendo el de su compañero-_

Lo que escuchaste, ahora debemos pasar más tiempo juntos. -_Comentó Ciel aún sin entender el por qué de aquella acción - _

Jo, le juzgué mal entonces. Tú quieres separarnos y él quiere unirnos.-

_-Los ojos azules volvieron a clavarse con odio en los celestes- _Ya te he dicho que es una decisión personal, y él no tiene absolutamente nada que ver. Bien, hasta aquí. Cuídate y mándale mis saludos a Lizzy.

_Al llegar a la salida, el jovencito rubio le saludó moviendo su mano y susurró-_ Respeto ante todo, ¿Ah? Ja.

* * *

Algún día me cansaré y... -_suspiró el ojiazul-_ olvídalo. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -_preguntó mientras ponía el seguro a la puerta del auto-_

¿Hacer qué? -_Sonrió el pelinegro haciéndose el desentendido- _Oh, ¿te refieres a lo de Alois? Era lo que tú querías, ¿O no?

¿Y yo cuándo te pedí que nos emparejaras? Yo que trato de alejarme de él por petición tuya, y tú que nos haces acercarnos más. ¿Acaso quieres que mi cabeza explote? -_Sí, si Sebastian seguía haciendo ese tipo de cosas, le marearía tanto como él al rubio cuando habla con propiedad- _

_El ojirojo sacudió la cabeza en negación - _No hablaba de eso. Tú querías que Alois creyera que la separación era mera decisión tuya, ¿No? que yo no estaba involucrado ni mucho menos. Y, según lo que escuché, así fue. -_volvió a sonreír-_ ese niño es tan predecible.

¿Y cómo piensas conseguir que nos separemos con eso, eh?.-

Fácil. Yo dije que deberías ayudarle a estudiar e integrarlo en trabajos. Cuando tú empieces a poner esa actitud, él se cansará y se separará más fácilmente. -_Explicó el mayor- _

Eres más inteligente de lo que pensé -_bromeó el ojiazul-_ Bien.

Bueno, tú tranquilamente podrías ser mi reemplazo si me enfermo o algo. No es porque seas tú, pero eres el mejor alumno del salón, e incluso me atrevería a decir que uno de los mejores de la escuela -_comentó el adulto, haciendo que el jovencito se sonrojara- _Pero, no te ilusiones; no habrá quien como yo.

Eso ni dudarlo, señor egocéntrico -_rió disimulando el color de sus mejillas-_

* * *

**-Casa de Elizabeth-**

(...)

¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? Cieru cuando se propone algo es duro y hasta conseguirlo no para. -_Afirmó la niña de cabellos dorados, mientras abrazaba por detrás a su novio-_

Espera, aún no te he dicho todo. ¡A que no sabes! Michaelis quiere que pasemos más tiempo juntos. -_rió en su mismo tono irónico de siempre- _

Deberías aprovecharlo en ese caso... Aunque, ¿Qué pasó con lo que escuchaste? -_interrogó sobre aquello que el rubio le había contado el día anterior-_

Aún no pude sacarle información, pero ya lo conseguiré.-_suspiró mientras se daba vuelta para tomar por la cintura a Elizabeth-_ Ahora no me importa tanto, ya sé que no quiere separarse por culpa suya, pero aún así me da escalofríos pensar en qué tipo de relación tendrán. -

Sabes, ahora que recuerdo... Su tía Angelina tenía un amigo o novio llamado... ¿Sebastian?, o algo así, no estoy segura. Tal vez sea el mismo, y haya sido algo de cariño. No deberías preocuparte mucho, aunque sí es raro lo que me contaste. -_contestó la melosa joven mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- _

Meh, yo llegué a tenerle cariño al chico, no lo sé. Tendrá sus cosas, pero es extraño. Como sea, mientras no me separen de ti, yo seré feliz -_concluyó el ojiceleste besando los labios de la rubia-_

* * *

¿Pasa algo? -_Preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro, viendo como su niño observaba las gotas de lluvia rodar por la ventana con algo de nostalgia-_

Lluvias como esta me traen recuerdos horribles. Aquél día...

* * *

***Flash back***

Vincent, detente por favor. La carretera está prácticamente inundada y no ha parado de llover, podríamos esperar a un costado -_Mencionó su mujer, desesperada por la situación- _

Rachel, te he dicho que conduje en estas condiciones, y peores, muchas veces. No tienes de qué preocuparte -_intentó calmarla- _Además, ya estamos cerca.

_Si tan sólo ese estúpido conductor de aquél camión no se hubiera quedado dormido y con las luces apagadas, él podría haberle esquivado, pero no. La carretera completamente mojada y visibilidad casi nula, lo poco que pudo ser iluminado por los faroles de su auto, fue lo último que vieron antes de irse juntos por siempre a aquél descanso eterno en el lugar desde donde podrían vigilar a su niño tanto como quisieran. Siempre estarían acompañando su alma cuando más los necesitara, cuando peor se sintiera, cuando más los extrañara, y cuando más solo estuviera._

* * *

_¿_Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Otra vez se olvidaron las llaves? _-Preguntó al aire el niño mientras iba a abrir la puerta, recién levantado por el sonido del timbre- _Encima son las cinco de la mañana, cada vez más tard...-_se vió interrumpido al abrir la puerta y sentir cómo una figura mojada se abalanza sobre él y lo abrazaba desesperadamente-_

C-Ciel... -_sólo podía mencionar entre sollozos- _

¿Tía? -_miró desconcertado correspondiendo al abrazo- _No me asustes.. ¿Q-qué sucede?-_ Al quitar la vista de ella, se dio cuenta que detrás se encontraban dos policías-_

Tus padres...-_Al tratar de entender la situación, una lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla del jovencito- _Ciel, tus padres sufrieron... un accidente -

¿Quieres decir que... ellos...? -_trató de apartarse un poco de su tía y comenzó a negar con su cabeza_- E-es.. imposible... mi padre no podría cometer un error así... no... Esto debe ser una broma. ¿Es una broma, verdad? -_dijo desesperado apoyando sus palmas en su frente y apretando su cabello-lo que empezó como una simple gota de agua en su cara, terminó como una cascada en la misma- _

Ojalá lo fuera... Y no, no fue culpa de tu padre, el accidente fue ocasionado por una imprudencia de otro conductor, que también falleció en el impacto- _explicó la mujer secándole las lágrimas a su sobrino y volviendo a abrazarlo.-_ Por un tiempo vivirás conmigo, soy una persona ocupada pero un tiempo podré mantenerte... luego veremos qué sucederá con tu custodia, pero mi hermana así lo quiso._-El corazón del niño estaba partido en pedazos,lo que menos quería pensar era qué pasaría con su vida. De hecho, ni siquiera quería existir ya, el dolor de su alma era más fuerte que sus ganas de vivir- _

Las palabras de Madame Red fueron más falsas que sus lágrimas. Su_ querido y lindo sobrino, lo único que le quedaba en el mundo; la razón de su existir_, fue entregado a manos de su ex mejor amigo 5 meses después de lo ocurrido. Esto hizo que él dejara de verle como alguien de su familia, pasando a tomarla como una desconocida más, aunque jamás lamentaría que hubiera tomado esa decisión.

***fin de flashback***

* * *

Maldición, aquél maldito día. -_Volvieron a aparecer algunas lágrimas en su rostro después de recordar aquellas escenas, las cuales limpió antes de que su amante pudiera verlo- _

Mañana se cumple un año, ¿No es así?-_Dijo el pelinegro acariciando con dulzura los cabellos de su niño, para luego tomarlo por la cintura para abrazarlo por detrás-_

_Ciel sólo asintió con la cabeza y agachó la mirada -_Gracias por estar siempre junto a mi -_susurró-_

No tienes nada que agradecer. -_contestó el ojirojo a su oído- _Gracias a ti por darme una razón para seguir viviendo, para despertar con una sonrisa día tras día. -_prosiguió mientras se posicionaba frente a él y le acariciaba una mejilla mientras su otra mano seguía en la cintura del jovencito-_

Eres lo mejor que tengo -_susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión y cariño, mientras del otro lado del vidrio las gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar-_

* * *

**Omg, qué escena tan romántica, estoy vomitando arcoíris xD. El flashback me entristeció hasta a mi que fui quien lo escribió TT_TT. Nada, espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias a todos los que lean. Y la relación entre Alois y Lizzy me parece que la hago muy melosa, lo lamento TT_TT**

**Tengo la ligera impresión de que esperan lemmon, ¿Ah? creo que es demasiada abstinencia para mi no escribirlo ya en 4 capítulos xD. Ya lo haré, juro que lo haré, aunque me salga asquerosamente mal.**

**Reviews y críticas serán muy agradecidos, tomatazos o cualquier otra fruta-mientras no estén podridas-, también xD. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo mi retorcida imaginación.

**Personajes en este capítulo: **Ciel(16 A.) Sebastian (25 A.) Madame Red (-indefinido-)

* * *

¿Estás preparado? -_Interrogó el moreno al poner en marcha el auto, camino al cementerio- _

_El jovencito de ojos tristes que se encontraba a su lado levantó dos ramos de rosas mientras asentía con la cabeza -_ Creo que he estado preparándome para esto durante todo este año - _Suspiró. _- Además, no puedo seguir lamentándome, ellos no ganarán nada con mis lágrimas.

En eso tienes razón. Estoy seguro que ellos hubieran querido verte feliz en todo momento. -_Contestó el adulto, mientras extendía su mano para acariciarle una mejilla -_

Ellos _quieren_ verme feliz. -_Sonrió con una notable angustia-_ Yo creo que en algún lugar... tal vez el cielo; tal vez el infierno, ellos siguen observándome, ellos siguen cuidándome de alguna forma. Es un tanto estúpido, ¿No? Pero, prefiero aferrarme a esa idea, a tener que pensar que se han ido totalmente.

Es bueno que pienses así, no sirve de nada tener la idea de estar solo. Y aún así, si así fuera... -_Sebastian se detuvo a pensar que tal vez sería inapropiado continuar la frase en esa situación- _Si así fuera siempre te tendré a ti, ¿No es así? _-Interrumpió sus pensamientos el ojiazul- _Aunque no quisieras decirlo, ya lo sabía. Tampoco dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, ¿Entendido? _-Preguntó en tono medio amenazante-_

Sí, mi señor. - _Sonrió cariñosamente mientras acariciaba los cabellos azulados del joven-_

_-Ciel echó una pequeña risita- _Has estado leyendo aquél manga, ¿verdad?

_Sebastian sólo se limitó a asentir, aún sonriendo, luego de haber visto aquella hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeño. Ser el motivo de su alegría le llenaba de felicidad._

* * *

¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? -_murmuró Ciel casi inentendible, cruzando el amplio, triste y macabro campo del cementerio-_

_¿Ella? -Pensó Sebastian al escucharle- Espero que no esté hablando de... - Levantó la vista y, efectivamente, era Madame Red por quien Ciel había dicho aquello con rabia- _

No sé qué estará haciendo aquí, no sé qué es lo que quiere. Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que no ha venido para visitar a mi madre. -_Continuó entre susurros mientras se acercaba más hacia las tumbas donde se encontraban sus padres, y ella ahí llorando frente las mismas- _

Sea lo que sea, recuerda no perder la cordura - _le aconsejó el mayor-_

C-Ciel _-La mujer vestida completamente de rojo se abalanzó a llorar contra el niño, tal cual como hacía un año atrás. El jovencito la apartó bruscamente- _¿¡A qué has venido!? ¿Qué vienes a pedirme?- _interrogó impaciente- _

_Su tía le miraba desconcertada - _¿Q-qué cosas dices? Yo estoy aquí por tus padres, Ciel. Por ellos y por ti. -_contestó con tal papel de dramática que sólo ella podía interpretar- _

No les menciones en vano. Conmigo has jugado, pero no te permitiré que hagas lo mismo con ellos. ¿En serio, después de tantos meses, vendrás a decirme que estás aquí por mi? -_No era un niño de perder la calma fácilmente, pero las mentiras eran lo que más le sacaban de quicio- _El peor lugar del mundo, el que jamás quisiera volver a pisar, y dices que vienes ¿¡Por mi!? No me hagas reír.

Ciel, querido, cálmate. Tú sabes que mi trabajo no me permite tener tiempo libre, no puedo estar pendiente ni siquiera de mi misma. Sé que te he hecho mucho mal; a ti y a Sebastian dejándole semejante cargo. Por eso, quiero enmendar mi error, y...-_Era increíblemente manipuladora a la hora de hablar, tanto que se lo haría creer a ella misma-_ quiero que vuelvas a vivir conmigo-_Contestó tocando el hombro del joven-_

_Las manos del adolescente comenzaron a sangrar lentamente de tanto apretar los ramos de rosas por los nervios. Las espinas le estaban torturando, pero no le importaba -_ N-no... ¡Jamás volveré contigo! -_Dijo apartándose rápidamente- _No podrías darte una idea de las noches que he pasado pensando, preguntándome por qué las personas que más quería; lo único que parecía tener en el mundo, me habían abandonado. Yo aprendí a ser feliz nuevamente, y ni tú ni nadie podrá cambiar eso. No podrás sacarme de este lugar.

_Madame Red esbozó una sonrisa maniática - _Te equivocas. No sabes cuánto te equivocas. Por derecho legal, y palabra de tu madre... no, mi hermana, tú estás bajo mi tutela. Tú te mueves como yo quiero, estás donde yo quiero, cuando yo quiero. -_parecía haberse vuelto loca. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Acaso trataba a Ciel como un simple títere o algo así?- _Sé que te lastime, sobrino querido. Yo sólo quiero que volvamos a reír como en los viejos tiempos, donde éramos felices, ¿Lo recuerdas? -_ Con estas últimas palabras volvió a hacerse la víctima-_

¿Buscas arreglarlo haciéndome más mal? Quieres separarme de la única... las únicas personas que se han preocupado por mi en este tiempo, ¿Y dices que es hacerme feliz? Sólo tú fuiste feliz, mientras yo me sentía cada vez más vacío. -_Ciel estaba apunto de romper llanto - _Ya vete, por favor. Respeta aunque sea las tumbas de mis padres.

Me iré. Pero tú vendrás conmigo -_contestó tomando al jovencito por la muñeca, haciendo que se le cayera uno de los ramos que sostenía- _Angelina, detente -_la nombrada sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro - _Por favor, déjale un momento solo y ven a hablar conmigo. -_Sebastian por fin había roto silencio. Él sabía que ella accedería a su petición- _

Papá, mamá... Lo siento tanto. Este lado de mi es el que menos me gustaría que vieran. Estoy tan avergonzado _-Ciel se arrodilló en medio de las tumbas de ambos, para colocar los ramos de rosas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Antes de limpiar sus lágrimas, notó las pequeñas gotas de sangre que aún tenía en sus manos, cuales se mezclaron con el agua de su cara sin importarle; ya habría tiempo de limpiarlas.-_

Ann, ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Te parece justo hacerle eso, siendo que eres la única familia que tiene? -_Le costaba retomar aquella confianza que tenían al hablar, pero por el bien de su pequeño, debía hacerlo-_

Cállate. ¿Qué sabes tú de familias? No vengas con tu moral a criticarme. Aún recuerdo cuando viniste a mi casa desesperado porque te habías escapado de la tuya. Tenías todo lo que querías, una familia prácticamente perfecta, y aún así tú con tu estúpida rebeldía de escaparte. -_Dió vuelta la cara ignorándole -_Te criaste sólo, ¿No crees que él también podrá?

Yo tuve un sustento al menos. Contaba contigo, con tu cariño, si es que eso era. Además, sabía que si volvía a casa ellos me recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Tienes razón, no soy nadie para hablar de familias, pero tampoco soy el mismo niño idiota de aquél momento. _-Contestó tratando de mantener la calma- _Si hay algo que conozco muy bien, son los sentimientos de ESE niño que está ahí muriendo por dentro, y eso es lo que yo trato de evitar. Él no tiene a nadie, y lo sabes. Planeas "llevártelo contigo" y dejarlo viviendo solo con tus sirvientes, ¿No es así?

¿Qué si así fuera? A ti no te importa, es MI sobrino, y yo haré lo que quiera con él. _-Declaró furiosa Madame Red- _

No, él no es tuyo. Él no es tu juguete, no como lo fui yo. -

¿Fuiste? Ja. Tú sigues siendo mi juguete, ¿Verdad, Sebastian? -_comenzó a acercársele más- _Por algo aceptaste cuidarlo todo este tiempo, por algo te has encariñado tanto con él, ¿No? -_Rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos.- _

_Sebastian sabía que sólo debía lidiar con sus tonterías un rato más y se irían una vez estuviera satisfecha- _Te equivocas. Lo quiero por quien es, he aceptado cuidarle sólo porque quería que tuviera un buen futuro, que sintiera que alguien en serio lo quiere y se preocupa por él, así como ha sido estos últimos meses-

Vaya, vaya. No te recordaba tan tierno, Sebas. -_La pelirroja comenzó a acercar su rostro cada vez más. La cercanía a él le hizo notar un leve aroma a alcohol en la mujer.- _¿Por qué no me das un poco de esa ternura, eh? -_se acercó bruscamente para robarle un beso, a lo que el adulto no pudo reaccionar- _

S-sebastian... -_Al contemplar la escena las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de aquellos zafiros- _

¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? -_preguntó el moreno apartándola rápidamente cuando por fin había caído en lo que estaba sucediendo- _

_La mujer se había volteado para ver a su sobrino llorando, aunque sólo esperaba que no fuera por la idea retorcida que había cruzado en su mente. -_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras ahora?

No te atrevas a tocarlo devuelta.-_Dijo el ojiazul mientras observaba cómo su tía le hacía la contra abrazándose al mayor, quien trataba de impedirlo sin ser tan brusco-_ Él... ¡No es tu juguete!. -_gritó mientras tironeaba de su muñeca apartándole, para luego darle una cachetada, la cual fue detenida por el el adulto- _Cálmate Ciel, no merece la pena. Vámonos.

Sin más, ambos se dirigieron hasta el auto de Sebastian, dejando sola a Madame Red a mitad del cementerio.

¡No crean que esto ha terminado!-_Gritó la mujer- _No aún, no hasta que te tenga devuelta... -_se limitó a susurrar lo último-_

* * *

Te dije que había estado preparándome para este día, ¿No? -_Preguntó el jovencito mientras secaba sus cabellos al salir de ducharse- _Definitivamente, nunca nada sale como yo espero.

Nunca lo planeado sale como uno quiere, eso tenlo por seguro. -_Contestó el mayor- _

¿Sabes? Hay algo que me ha dejado intrigado, algo que jamás me contaste. _-Dijo mientras buscaba la ropa que había dejado sobre su cama hacía unos minutos- _

_Sebastian, quien se encontraba sentado junto al escritorio, le lanzó el bóxer negro y la camisa blanca que tanto había estado buscando- _Debes tener más cuidado de dónde dejas la ropa.

Ahm, grac... ¡Espera! ¿Y mi pantalón? -_interrogó esperando que se lo lanzara- _

No te preocupes, así estás más lindo. -_rió haciendo sonrojar al adolescente- _Por cierto, ¿No me harías un bailecito? -_bromeó- _

Bueno, ya que debiste lidiar con tener encima a Madame, mereces un regalito... -_contestó aún más sonrojado y con la cabeza agachada. Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron aún más, sorprendido por sus palabras.- _¡Vamos! No te entusiasmes, que estaba jugando -_rió al pensar en los ríos de baba que le estaban por caer a su amante- _

_El corazón del moreno volvió a latir a un ritmo normal -_ ¿Por qué me haces ilusionar así?_ -Puso cara de decepcionado y le hizo un puchero. Sabía que esas caras suyas siempre le podían-_

Anda, no te pongas así, que terminaremos mal.-'_Terminar mal' para ellos significaba terminar durmiendo uno arriba del otro después de haber puesto patas para arriba la habitación. Se dió vuelta para seguir cambiándose- _Cada vez me quedan más apretadas estas cosas... -_Dijo refiriéndose a sus bóxers. No debió haber dicho eso. Con sólo imaginárselo, al otro ya le estaba por sangrar la nariz. Aunque, ¿Para qué imaginárselo? si lo tenía a unos metros- _Maldición -_susurró al sentir cómo Sebastian lo abrazaba por detrás y empezaba acariciar su pecho por encima de su camisa- _

¿Qué sucede? -_preguntó al escucharle-_

Recién termino de cambiarme, ¿Y ya quieres que me desvista? -_ le sonrió apretando las manos de su amante aún más contra su pecho-_

Nadie te obligó a que lo hicieras. De hecho, puedo hacerlo por ti, si no te molesta -_contestó desabotonándole la camisa lentamente. Comenzó a besar su cuello según iba bajando sus manos, llegando con ellas al elástico de sus bóxers, donde se detuvo y volvió a retomar su trabajo quitándole por completo la camisa, la cual arrojó a cualquier otra parte de la habitación.- _Como lo dije antes, te ves tan lindo así. -_Se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar la tentación de apretarle una nalga -_¿Puede ser que algo esté creciendo? Tal vez por eso te quedan tan ajustados -_Dijo refiriéndose a aquel -según él- esponjoso y suave trasero- _

C-callate... -_contestó avergonzado el ojiazul mientras le sacaba la mano de ahí- ¿_Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me apretaras así?

Pues, si no quieres que tenga mi mano ahí, ¿Dónde podría ponerla entonces? -_comenzó a recorrer otra vez el pecho de su amante, esta vez desde abajo hacia arriba, terminando su mano en la cara de éste. Acarició suavemente los labios del jovencito con sus dedos, haciendo que abriera su boca para que los lamiera. Con su otra mano libre lo hizo abrazarse a él mientras lo recostaba en la cama debajo suyo, haciendo que su reciente erección, protegida aún por sus pantalones, rozara las perfectas nalgas del joven. Acto seguido, Ciel levantó un poco las caderas para poder sentirlo mejor.- _Qué travieso estás -_Susurró Sebastian a su oído, para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja. El moreno sacó sus dedos ya húmedos de la boca del ojiazul, se separó un poco y lo tomó por la cintura con ambas manos haciendo que cambiara de posición, quedando aún debajo suyo, boca arriba- _

A-ah.. d-detente...-_suplicaba el jovencito al sentirse despojado de su ropa interior.- _¿Qué sucede? -_preguntó el responsable de las súplicas, mientras acariciaba el erecto miembro de su amante, haciendo caso omiso. Con la otra mano que tenía desocupada y aún medio húmeda, comenzó a introducirle un dedo, seguido de otro y finalmente acompañado por un tercero, metiéndolos y sacándolos suavemente para que la entrada de su víctima se acostumbrara, y pudiera prepararse para lo que estaba por venir, aunque no fuera algo necesario.- _¿No querías que me detuviera? -_volvió a preguntar al no haber escuchado respuesta de su parte, más que algún que otro gemido.-_

_Ciel no podía luchar contra sus necesidades, después de todo era un humano, y bien sabido es que la carne es débil. Más débil aún se sentía por no poder detenerle a voluntad propia, dejándose consumir una vez más por el placer. Pero no, quería que las cosas cambiaran, al menos una vez. O de eso quería convencerse. -_S-sí, S-seb...- _En realidad quería pedirle más, quería sentirle dentro suyo completamente como siempre, ser tan dócil y dejarse dominar- _Maldición, Sebastian, ¡Detente! -_soltó mientras trataba de apartarse; por fin su mente le había ganado a su deseo. Lo único que logró, fue que el mayor detuviera sus movimientos, sin retirar las manos de su lugar, quedándose atónito ante aquella expresión. _- Q-quiero... Esta vez quiero recompensarte. -_expresó quitando la vista del rostro de su amante, avergonzado, mientras sus manos torpes trataban de desvestirle, o bueno, aunque sea ser capaz de desabrochar sus pantalones. _

_Al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, Sebastian miró su sonrojado rostro con una mezcla de ternura y deseo: morbosidad mejor dicho. Procedió a devolver sus manos a una posición normal, retirándolas del cuerpo del adolescente_- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, pues... hagámoslo a _mi_ manera...-_ miles de pensamientos pervertidos cruzaron la mente de aquél adulto. El simple hecho de pensar en tenerle arrodillado frente suyo bastaba para hacerle gemir sólo con imágenes mentales. -_ Claro, c-como ordene, señor... -_contestó Ciel complaciendo aún más la retorcida imaginación del moreno, siempre disfrazando sus palabras con esa inocencia que le volvía loco. Una vez hubo despojado de sus ropas al mismo, se levantó de la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a él._

Esperame aquí un segundo -_Dijo sin quitar sus ojos escarlata ni por un momento de aquél perfecto cuerpo, más que para alejarse unos metros y buscar algo en uno de sus cajones.-_ Ponte esto. -_ordenó entregándole una vincha con dos extremidades en punta a los lados, y esponjosas. Orejas de gato. Quién diría que Sebastian tenía ese tipo de fetiches, ¿Eh? Ciel sólo se limitó a asentir y ponérselas, esperando nuevas órdenes. _-Vamos, dijiste que querías recompensarme, ¿Acaso tengo que decirte todo? -_Él nunca tenía esa actitud, al contrario, era sumamente tierno a la hora de hacer el amor con su pequeño, pero las ideas que se habían formado en su cabeza sobre el mismo, le habían absorbido casi toda la ternura, haciendo respetar su buen título de 'Seme'*****. El ojiazul, encantado con esta actitud, decidió poner todo su esfuerzo en complacer sus fantasías. Finalmente, tomó con ambas manos el erguido y duro miembro del mayor y comenzó a darle varias lamidas tímida y lentamente. Tan lento que parecía una deliciosa tortura para Sebastian. -_ ¿A-así está bien? - _preguntó con su maldita y fingida inocencia, mirando con sus zafiros a aquellos rubíes llenos de lujuria, mientras le dejaba observar perfectamente cómo su lengua lo lamía por última vez. Ante esto, el moreno no pudo contenerse más y enredó sus dedos en el cabello azulado del joven, atrayendo su cara aún más a su miembro haciendo que se lo metiera casi por completo en la boca.- _T-tú te... lo buscaste... mmmh - _apenas pudo expresar entre gemidos, aquél pequeño demonio con papel de inocente sí que sabía lo que hacía. Esta vez, su lengua daba movimientos más profesionales. Sebastian sentía que estaba apunto de venirse en la boca de Ciel, hasta que lo separó._

¿Qué pasa? Acaso... ¿No te gusta? -_preguntó apenado el ojiazul- _

Por supuesto que me gusta. Me encanta. -_Contestó mientras levantaba al jovencito del suelo- _Pero, no puedo dejarte a ti así -_dijo volviendo a tumbarle en la cama, y acariciando la, falta de atención, erección de su joven amante. -_ Ahora, te concedo la oportunidad de ordenarme algo. Pero, con una condición: tendrás que convencerme de hacerlo.-

_Ciel debía aprovecharlo, en serio necesitaba atención y aunque pudiera dársela él mismo, no era alguien egoísta, así que decidió aceptar la propuesta. Rodeó a Sebastian con sus brazos, lo atrajo lo suficiente hacia él, y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, acompañándolo de pequeñas mordidas. -_ Quiero que me hagas tuyo, Sebastian Michaelis. ¡Es una orden! -_susurró a su oído de la forma más provocativa que pudo, acompañado de un ronroneo al recordar que aún tenía puestas las orejas de gato. Esas simples acciones bastaron para que en unos segundos, sin siquiera pensarlo, el moreno le tomara por la cintura y embistiera al joven sin compasión. Él lo había pedido, pero lo haría a su gusto. No importaba si dolía, se encargaría de transformar ese dolor en placer al instante, como siempre lo hacía. -_ ¡Ah! Se...sebas... -_ el moreno sabía que no estaba lejos de correrse, por lo que ayudó al ojiazul dándole estocadas más profundas y masturbándolo a la vez, para que pudiera alcanzarlo. _-N-no puedo más, voy a... -_podía sentir cómo las uñas del jovencito se clavaban en su espalda de tanto placer que le era provocado - _Mmm... ¡Ciel!_ -gritó al no poder contenerse más y venirse dejando toda su esencia dentro del dueño de aquél nombre, quien luego también terminó sus asuntos derramando todo sobre su vientre._

_Ambos se quedaron recostados al lado del otro por unos minutos, dejando que el latir de sus corazones volviera a un ritmo normal, así como sus respiraciones._

Maldición, tendré que ducharme devuelta. ¡Justo cuando acababa de hacerlo! -_se quejó el ojiazul-_

_Sebastian le miró de reojo -_ Hace unos minutos eso no te importaba en lo más mínimo._-dijo buscando un sonrojo por parte del jovencito, quien le ignoró conociendo sus intenciones-_ Además, si quieres puedo ayudarte. Después de todo, debes estar cansado; no vaya a ser que te quedes dormido ahí mismo. -

Mientras no se me caiga el jabón estando contigo, estará bien supongo. -_bromeó-_

_Ciel se encontraba reposando sobre el pecho de su amante, poco antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Éste acariciaba sus cabellos azulados, mientras lo contemplaba con dulzura. Sebastian tomó la mano que se encontraba sobre él para besarla, cuando notó que tenía unas pequeñas marcas en la palma. _-¿Qué te sucedió? -_interrogó desconcertado._

_El joven no quería recordarlo siquiera -_ Las espinas de las rosas... cuando Madame se puso así, apretarlas fue lo único que hizo contener mis nervios -_confesó.-_Por mucho que hable, jamás podrá separarnos, ¿Verdad?

_El moreno asintió para tranquilizarlo -_ Nadie nos separará.-_afirmó.-_Por cierto, ¿Sobre qué querías saber? - _preguntó recordando lo que le había dicho hacía una hora atrás - _

Ah, n-no es nada...- _Ciel apenas pudo contestarle, puesto que el sueño ya se había apoderado de él.-_

**¡Vaya, vaya! Ya tocó el momento de cambiar la clasificación del fic. Ah...**

*** Aclaración: Si hay alguna fujoshi o algún fundashi perdida/o por acá y todavía no sabe lo que significa "Seme" o "Uke": Seme se les llama a los 'activos(los que se encargan de hacer sufrir al uke)' en el yaoi, y Uke a los 'pasivos(los que sufren de placer gracias al seme)'. Y estoy haciendo a Shieru adicto al anime ._. **

**Bien, si es que alguien ha llegado hasta aquí, espero que lo haya disfrutado xD. Desde ya dudo que alguien haya llegado al segundo capítulo sin vomitar arcoíris ni odiarme ;_; Pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro.**

**No importa, yo seguiré escribiendo, en caso de que haya algún lector por ahí oculto en las sombras que le dé vergüenza admitir que le gusta ésto(?)**

**Lo que sí, dudo en volver a escribir lemmon alguna vez más en mi vida ._.**

******Opinión personal: Maldita Ann! XD si bien yo decido cómo va el ritmo de esto, sinceramente no me agrada nada lo que pasó _ pero ya verán, dije que les haría sufrir en algún momento!... ups, mejor callo. **

**Argh, ya muchos comentarios sin sentido, e innecesarios. Como sea, gente, espero que les haya gustado! Reviews y tomatazos serán bienvenidos -aunque ahora querrán arrojarme piedras creo- xD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rta. a los reviews: **

** CamiVasz : ¡**Muchas gracias por ocupar parte de tu tiempo en hacerlo! :) Oh y sí, maldita Ann :C ya terminaremos odiándola todos TT_TT y qué dulce, no creí llegar a causar ese tipo de emociones xD. Ahm, lo del lemmon no sé, se verá según avance la historia, seguro meteré algo más x3 ¡Muchisimas gracias por el review y por leer!

**Maly Sutcliffe: **Oh, yo sabía que debía haber alguna por ahí escondida xD ¡Muchísimas gracias por vomitar arcoíris con esta historia! jajaja. Pronto los haré sufrir C: y, ¡Muchas gracias por el review y por leer!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo soy dueña de mi pequeña y corrompida mente.

**Personajes en este capítulo:** Elizabeth(17 A.) Alois(16 A.) Sebastian(25 A.) Ciel(16 A.) Frances M.(-indefinido-)

* * *

Lunes devuelta. Aquél fin de semana lleno de sentimientos mezclados por fin había terminado. Por suerte para algunos, por desgracia para otros.

Antes de terminar la clase, una joven de cabellos dorados, ojos verde esmeralda y sonrisa que enternecería hasta al más cruel demonio, comenzó a recorrer todo el salón entregando sobres delicadamente decorados a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-_Uno de ellos, su novio precisamente, abrió el que le había entregado, revisando la invitación que había en él -_¿Una fiesta? Si tu cumpleaños fue hace...

Hace una semana, sí. -_Interrumpió Ciel, procediendo a aclarar las dudas del rubio, sin siquiera molestarse en ver lo que le habían dado.- _Elizabeth siempre organiza fiestas una o dos semanas luego de su cumpleaños. Qué poco conoces a tu chica, ¿Eh?

Cállate. No me había enterado, porque el año pasado ni siquiera lo festejó-_Trancy, siempre tan oportuno.-_

Alois... -_le miró de reojo la rubia, volviendo a sentarse junto a ellos- _No estabamos en condiciones de festejar el año pasado. -_dijo recordando el trágico accidente- _Pero, ¡Ya no hay que pensar en eso!

Cierto, en lo único que deberías pensar es en el bolsillo de la tía Frances -_bromeó el ojiazul- _Cada vez más raras tus fiestas.

¿Qué dices? Una fiesta de disfraces no es rara. -_contestó cruzándose de brazos, simulando estar ofendida- _Por cierto, ¿Vendrán?

Yo sí -_asintió al instante el jovencito de ojos celestes-_

Yo... -_La duda se hizo presente en las palabras de Ciel- _Está bien, iré. Después de todo, no puedo fallarle a mi prima.-_se decidió al ver que una mirada triste comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de la misma- _

¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! -_Elizabeth comenzó a dar pequeños aplausos mientras abrazaba con ternura a su primo. Se sentía realmente feliz, por fin había conseguido darle alguna distracción-_

_Los registros, planillas de actividades y trabajos ya habían sido guardados. Como cada mañana, su portafolios se cerraba al momento de finalizar su horario de trabajo y debía proceder a retirarse. _- Middleford, Phantomhive, Trancy. -_Llamó con voz autoritaria desde el otro lado del aula- _No es momento de conversar, tendrán tiempo a la salida, ¿Verdad? Por favor, retírense del salón -_pidió al notar que no quedaba nadie más que ellos allí. _

Ya, ya, profe. -_gruñó el problemático adolescente - _Siempre nosotros, siempre nosotros... -_murmuró, adelantándose junto a su novia- _

Si fuera obediente, no tendría que verse envuelto en líos, reproches, o castigos, ¿O me equivoco, Trancy? - _El mencionado sin más procedió a retirarse del lugar. É__l era el mayor, él era el tutor del curso, él sería quien tuviera siempre la última palabra. Ese hombre de ojos carmesí, los cuales miraban de forma atrevida, aunque sin delatarse, la delgada y dulce figura del último alumno que terminaba de salir. _

Y bien, ¿De qué te disfrazarás, Ciel? -_Preguntó la joven con su típico entusiasmo y ansiedad, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su pareja, sin percatarse de que estaba por rompersela -según exageraciones del mismo-._

_Su primo, quien se encontraba caminando aún detrás de ellos, llegando ya a la salida de la escuela se detuvo a pensar. -_ Es... ¿Totalmente necesario? -_No era que le fascinaran ese tipo de situaciones-_

¡Por supuesto, Shieru! Y debe ser totalmente lindo también. -_exigió la rubia- _¡Ah! y tú también deberás llevar algo lindo -_se volteó, y advirtió, dándole toques en el pecho con su dedo índice, a Alois-_

Como si estando puesto en mi no lo fuera, ja. -_Contestó el ojiceleste. Ambos compañeros suyos no terminaban de descifrar qué era más grande: su ego, o su capacidad de decir idioteces.- _

Si tú lo dices, Trancy. -_murmuró el ojiazul desviando la vista- _Bien, hasta aquí. -_Se despidió de sus amigos, dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de siempre.- _

_Los dos chicos que había dejado atrás emprendieron camino hacia su destino también, hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo.-_ Eh, Lizzy, ¿Qué dices si lo seguimos? A veces me da curiosidad saber dónde vive... a que tu tampoco sabes, ¿Eh? -_ Era cierto. Elizabeth era su prima, pero desde que Ciel se mudó a esos lugares, jamás supo dónde vivía. Tal vez era un poco despreocupado de su parte, pero a él parecía no importarle tampoco, de hecho nunca se había molestado en invitarla o algo. _

No lo sé, es decir, ¿Qué pasa si nos descubre y se enoja? -_Preguntó la rubia. Aunque, ella también sentía cierta curiosidad._

Ah, ¡Vamos! No pasará nada. -_tomó por la muñeca a la joven y se apresuró un poco, recorriendo el corto tramo que había caminado su amigo.-_

¿Lo puedes ver? No me digas que ha desaparecido... Tal vez se esfumó-_preguntó con terrible brillo en sus ojos verdes que destacaba la inocencia en sus palabras, acompañado de una mueca de preocupación.-_

¿Qué cosas dices, Lizzy? Está ahí -_contestó el ojiceleste mientras se agachaba para ocultarse detrás de un arbusto. Ya en su absurda mente se reflejaba el título de "Alois Trancy, espía internacional". - _Debería dedicarme a esto, sí señor.

_Elizabeth se quedó perpleja al ver dónde se encontraba su primo - _¿Y ese auto? No estoy segura, pero... creo que lo he visto en algún otro lado. -_dirigió su mirada al suelo, pensativa. _

No hay tiempo de pensar, apresúrate -_tironeó, sin ninguna delicadeza, del uniforme de la joven- _Ya ha subido, no creo que nos vea si nos acercamos más.

A-Alois... ¡Detente! _-gritó al ser sacudida por su novio-_ No hará ninguna diferencia si lo seguimos, aunque corramos no llegaremos hasta donde va.

Puede que tengas razón, pero... No perderemos nada si intentamos, ¿No? -_comenzó a correr casi arrastrando a la rubia. Parecía estar divertido con la situación, y la adrenalina de ser descubiertos mientras perseguían a alguien, así fuera su mejor amigo, le estaba tentando demasiado_.

* * *

Esos dos... -_Suspiró. __hacía rato se había percatado de lo que sucedía. No era tan idiota como el rubio que le estaba siguiendo, eso sin dudas. -_ No permitirás que lleguen hasta allí, ¿verdad? _-preguntó el ojiazul, dirigiendo su mirada despreocupada hacia la ventanilla-_

Qué lástima. Y yo que quería divertirme un rato. -_contestó el moreno disimulando estar apenado, esperando a que el semáforo diera luz verde-_

Puedes divertirte igual. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. -_con esas palabras Ciel hizo que se formara una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro de Sebastian. El mismo, una vez que la tan esperada señal de avance se hizo presente, comenzó a dar vueltas con el auto en dirección contraria a donde realmente tenían que ir, mareando a los dos adolescentes que seguían a su acompañante.-_

* * *

¡Por allí! -_Señaló algo confundido el ojiceleste-_

_Elizabeth negó con su cabeza-_¡Te digo que fueron hacia allá!

Argh, maldición. ¿Y si fueron por acá? -_ Dijo apuntando con su dedo al camino restante. Era absurdo que siguieran discutiendo, los otros ya habían sido perdidos de vista e iban por el camino de siempre. _

Espera... Alois, ¿Dónde estamos? -_preguntó la rubia preocupada, mirando a su alrededor. Habían corrido tanto en diferentes direcciones que ya ni siquiera eran conscientes de dónde estaban parados. -_ ¡Alois idiota! Mamá me castigará por tu culpa.

Mamá no nos castigará, yo le explicaré todo, cálmate. -_trató de abrazarla mientras decía aquello. Error. _

_Antes de que pudiera tocarla, Elizabeth lo empujó -_ ¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no llames así a mi madre! _- Aquél cabeza de pato platinado ya presumía ser de la familia.- _Siempre me meto en líos por seguirte, ya que tú siempre estás en ellos. El señor Michaelis tenía razón._-Frunció el ceño a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Pocas eran las ocasiones donde se la veía tan 'enojada'.-_

_El adolescente simplemente la ignoró, concentrando su vista en algún árbol, algún cartel, o lo primero que le alejara de la incomodidad.-_¿Michaelis? Espera un momento, ¿acaso ese no era el auto de...? - _devolvió su mirada hacia la rubia, mientras se acariciaba el mentón con una de sus manos. Por fin sus pocas neuronas estaban sirviéndole de algo. O eso parecía._

¿Del profesor, dices? -_preguntó su novia tratando de entenderle, volviendo a fruncir su ceño, pero esta vez en señal de duda.- _

No, en realidad sólo estaba tratando de agregar un poco de drama.-_Alois soltó una pequeña risilla, que gracias a todo Dios o entidad divina existente, la rubia no notó; aún así, por primera vez Elizabeth estaba por pegarle a alguien, adivinen a quién.- _ Ni sabía que ese idiota tuviera auto. Pero, ahora que lo dices, ¿Será?

Creo que es inútil tratar de averiguar algo contigo. -_Se resignó dejando de lado la idea, sería imposible.-_Sólo haz que lleguemos sanos a casa, ¡Y rápido!

_Alois comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos-_ Creo que tengo algo de dinero por aquí.. Veamos, ¿Cincuenta centavos sirven de algo? -_Lizzy prefirió ignorarlo y comenzar a caminar, de alguna manera llegarían. Si tan sólo seguía escuchándole, le metería esos cincuenta centavos en... Bueno, algún lugar donde el sol no llega a darle._

* * *

_Luego de preguntar a distintas personas, de mirar una y otra vez los carteles con los nombres de las calles donde se encontraban -de las cuales no reconocían ninguna- por fin pudieron llegar a su casa. O, bueno, la casa de Elizabeth mejor dicho, su novio vivía más allí que en su propio hogar. Allí, la madre de la joven, Frances Middleford, la esperaba de brazos cruzados. Ésta ya estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de Alois en su casa, aunque no la aceptara precisamente, debía soportarlo ahí. _

¿Dónde han estado tanto tiempo? -_Preguntó lanzando una mirada fulminante al compañero de su hija. Era más que obvio de quién era la culpa esta vez. Esta vez y todas las otras, en realidad. _

Eh... yo, n-nosotros... ¡Fue mi culpa! -_Expresó el rubio antes que su novia resultara castigada-_

De eso no tengo duda. Pero, repito, ¿Dónde han estado? -_su expresión firme y fría ante todo-_

Estabamos en... en...-_debía inventar algo, pero no era alguien muy rápido para las excusas precisamente. Parecía que lo único que le salía bien era meterse en problemas._

Alois, ya basta. Debo decirle la verdad -_Los ojos celestes del mencionado se abrieron con una notable expresión de "estoy _muerto"- Bien, mira... He estado entregando las invitaciones para mi fiesta esta mañana. Pero, por alguna razón hubo algunas personas ausentes en clase. Aprovechando que vivían algo cerca de la escuela, bueno, me encargué de entregar las que restaban personalmente. -_explicó. Su inocencia a aquella edad resultaba ser increíblemente manipuladora.-_

Te creeré, Elizabeth. Pero recuerda que eres una dama, y aún eres joven. Cualquier idiota podría propasarse contigo si te encuentra sola -_dedicó una mirada de pies a cabeza a Alois-_ Y tú, por Dios, ¡Cortate el cabello de una vez!

_Lizzy_ s_onrió mientras se dirigía a su habitación, acompañada por el rubio al cual su madre aún le estaba clavando la mirada con ganas de desaparecerlo.-_

Aah, eres genial, mam-_estaba apunto de cometer el mismo error, otra vez- _Q-quiero decir, tu madre, se la creyó. -_Dijo con una gran sonrisa de alivio en el rostro, una vez que la puerta de la habitación se encontraba cerrada- _Gracias por evitarme el castigo

No es nada, que sino hubiera dicho algo, la habría ligado yo también. Y como siempre, por tu culpa. -_comentó mientras se sentaba en su cama, y sacaba su tarea de su bolso- _¿Qué esperas? Saca tu cuaderno también.

_Alois comenzó a buscar entre las hojas esparcidas dentro de su mochila - _Ahm, creo que... ¿es esto? -_mostró una hoja, casi ilegible._

Eso creo... -_contestó la ojiverde, forzando su vista para entender- _Bien, empieza a hacer lo que puedas.

Eeh... ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?-

Sí, cada vez que quieres que te pase mi tarea. -_le miró de reojo- _Ah, está bien. déjalo ahí, yo te pasaré todo luego. -_Era preferible ayudarle, que hacer que se quemara la cabeza tratando de realizar algo._

Eres hermosa.-_La halagó, como siempre, en forma de agradecimiento-_

* * *

¿Irás a esa fiesta?-_Preguntó Sebastian mientras se encargaba de terminar de cocinar. ¡Se veía tan adorable con ese delantal blanco!.-_

Por supuesto. Hace rato que no paso tiempo con Elizabeth.-_contestó el ojiazul__ hambriento, que estaba apunto de comerse el plato si el otro no terminaba rápido_-

¿Y de qué te disfrazarás? -_Sonrió pensando en miles de disfraces para el niño._ _Obviamente, cada uno de ellos más pervertido que el otro. _

_Ciel ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar. Aún quedaba una semana para hacerlo, pero no tenía mucha imaginación en eso. -_ No lo sé...De gato, ¿Quizás?-_bromeó. En realidad no quería siquiera pensarlo, y con el estómago vacío no era una tarea fácil.- _

Qué lástima entonces, no estaré presente para verte. -_contestó dejando la comida sobre la mesa- _Aunque, cuando vuelvas a casa, aún estarás vestido así, ¿No?

No te precipites a pensar cosas raras. Sólo fue una idea tonta. -_Atacó desesperado el plato. __Ciel era un especialista en romper ilusiones.-_ Aah, cada vez cocinas más delicioso.

* * *

Por cierto, el tema de Michaelis y tu primito... -_ recordó Alois mientras esperaba que su compañera terminara los últimos ejercicios matemáticos que tenían de tarea.- _No sería primera vez que estamos ante una situación _así_, recuerdas lo que te conté, ¿Verdad?

Ahm... s-sí. -_Contestó Lizzy sin darle mucha importancia. Su concentración ahora estaba en la verificación de aquellas cuentas.- _Bien, terminé. -_dijo mientras le daba su cuaderno y se recostaba sobre ambos brazos en su escritorio. Estaba cansada de tanto haber dado vueltas. _

_El rubio rascó su cabeza en señal de duda. Realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito en aquellas hojas, aún así lo copiaba. Ni siquiera tenía sentido que lo hiciera, el profesor hacía rato había notado la diferencia entre sus exámenes y su tarea. Los primeros no pasaban de un 5, con mucha suerte 6, y la segunda siempre quedaba perfecta. _

No sé... No me gusta nada pensar el tipo de relación que podrían llegar a tener -_comentó rindiendose a casi calcar aquellos números a los cuales no les encontraba sentido-_

_Elizabeth levantó un poco la vista, sin sacar su cabeza de entre sus delgados y delicados brazos- _Eso es porque siempre distorsionas todo. -_Una vez más, tenía razón. La mente de Alois nunca fue tierna y pura como la de ella, y mucho menos lo era teniendo esa edad.- _Tal vez vivan cerca y... sólo lo acercó hasta su casa. -_ Siempre debía encontrar una salida inocente. Bueno, en realidad, para ella siempre la había. _

Seguro, así como hago yo contigo, ¿No?

¿De qué hablas? Si siempre venimos caminando -_Lizzy lo miró con algo de curiosidad.- _

Pero, te traigo de la mano, y voy un poco más rápido que tú, ¿Acaso eso no cuenta? -_ Alois dejó a un lado los lápices y hojas, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su silla, dejando salir un bostezo que apenas alcanzó a cubrir antes que su novia le regañara por no tener modales. -_

_La rubia rió un poco por su comentario, aunque su cara cambió levemente a una de disgusto por la acción que le siguió-_Si tienes sueño duerme en mi cama.-_Ofreció amablemente._

¿Contigo? -_ Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la silla, para dejarse caer sobre aquella cama de sábanas impecables y olor a lavanda. Atrevido como siempre. Ese tipo de cosas no son las más propicias de decirle a una dama; tal vez una tierna invitación a compartir una siesta juntos sea una buena excusa, pero era sabido que sus intenciones iban más allá de eso. Demás está aclarar que jamás habían pasado de besarse, Lizzy aún continuaba con su inocencia y pureza intactas y así quería -o, así le habían hecho creer que debía, mejor dicho- permanecer hasta su matrimonio. Pero, siempre que encontraba la oportunidad, Alois se encargaba de lanzarle alguna de sus indirectas; después de todo era un adolescente y sus hormonas hacía rato habían comenzado a rogarle por algo de acción.-_

* * *

**Ush, ush! Fin del sexto capítulo... Aún no sé cómo demonios llegué tan lejos xD hablando de demonios, creo que esos dos me motivan demasiado para continuarlo. Tengo tantas cosas perv... quiero decir, inocentes y tiernas sobre ellos en mi mente, que no puedo evitar escribirlas :c **

******Detalle ultra importante: Las fechas -cosa que tuve que pensar DEMASIADO para hacer que pudieran cuadrar- obviamente no son las mismas que las fechas reales. La única fecha que queda intacta es el cumpleaños de Ciel, éste fue unos días después de haberse mudado con Sebi. Cinco meses antes murieron sus padres-durante ellos vivió con Ann-, y el cumpleaños de Lizzy es una semana luego del accidente, que sería a mediados de Julio, por lo que Lizzy siendo aún más grande que Ciel, puede estar igual en la misma clase con él (acá en Argentina es así el sistema xD).  
En resumen: Ya en el primer capítulo había aclarado que Sebastian y Ciel vivían juntos hacía 7 meses(desde diciembre), después de 5 en los que Ciel y Ann vivieron 'juntos'(de julio hasta diciembre). Espero haber aclarado la duda de alguien si es que la tenía(?)  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. que escribí dedicado sobretodo a la pareja de AloisxElizabeth. No es algo común, de hecho tampoco es algo que haya planeado sinceramente, pero ahora que lo pienso no me disgusta en sí la parejita. Igualmente, no dejaré de lado el tema de CielxSebastian, que es de lo que trata el fic xD sólo quería darle un poquito más de lugar a estos rubios preciosos :3. ¡Perdón por no poner más CielxSebi TT_TT! **

**Bien, el séptimo capítulo se escribirá por sí sólo casi... Adivinen sobre qué tratará... *Risita de Undertaker* Las invitaciones a la fiesta de Lizzy no fueron mencionadas en vano. Ya las cosas cambiaran... muy pronto... ¡Muahahah...- oh no debí decirlo ._.**

******Todavía no entramos en la parte 'picante' del fic... aah, cuánta carga que llevará encima cuando las cosas se 'aclaren' como deben xD. Aún faltan unos dos o tres capítulos para que eso suceda, por lo que será algo largo según pienso. Qué más da, el tiempo lo dirá. **

**Actualmente me encuentro en época de clases, por lo que la frecuencia con que va a ser actualizado este fic seguramente cambiará -No dejaré de escribir, incluso lo continuaré en horas de clase seguramente xD, pero la publicación se me dificultará un poco-**

**Muchos comentarios sin sentidos y blablabla, cosa que odio, así que hasta acá las anotaciones x) y como siempre: ¡Reviews y críticas(con tomates incluidos) son más que bienvenidos! :3 -oh, me salió un verso ._. -Gracias a quienes lo lean.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rta al review:**

**SebaCielForever:** Casi grito al leer que había un review tuyo xD. Es un gran honor, realmente :3 muchas gracias. Y, lo de separarse... aún falta para aclarar bien cómo va a ir la historia, no me delates (okno) xD. Ya de a poquito voy a ir aclarando todo. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Disclaimer**: Ni kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo soy dueña de mi torpe, indecisa y pervertida imaginación.

**Personajes en este capítulo**: Elizabeth (17 A.) Ciel (16 A.) Alois(16 A.) Sebastian-mencionado-(25 A.) Alexhia-personaje nuevo-(16 A.)

* * *

Sábado por la noche. Casi una semana había pasado de aquél día en el que las invitaciones para la tan ansiada fiesta de Elizabeth habían sido entregadas. La noche por la que todos sus compañeros, y amigos ajenos a la escuela, habían estado esperando.

La celebración por el décimo-séptimo cumpleaños de la señorita Middleford tenía lugar en uno de los más lujosos salones del distrito. Aquél era enorme, contaba con un primer piso donde se encontraban baños y vestidores. La planta baja, donde pasarían los invitados la noche, estaba ligeramente iluminada por tenues luces típicas de una fiesta en un salón tan prestigiado como aquél, que dejaban ver absolutamente todo a la perfección. Enormes cortinas bordó, adornadas con globos rojos y negros en el centro cubrían los preciosos ventanales del lugar. Sobre las mesas se encontraban manteles blancos, bordados perfectamente con hilos dorados y plateados. Platos de porcelana y cubiertos de plata. El centro de mesa era un recipiente de cristal esférico, rellenado con tres capas de sales de diferentes colores: Negro, rojo y blanco. En el medio contaban con una vela dorada, delicadamente tallada con las iniciales "E. M.".

Todo parecía estar basado en cuatro simples colores: Blanco, rojo, dorado y negro. Algo atípico de Lizzy, pero sus fiestas no solían ser comunes como las demás. Además, al ser una fiesta de disfraces, los colores debían combinar con todo. ¿Qué tal si los invitados venían disfrazados de hot dogs parlantes, y todo el salón estaba decorado de verde? ¡Una completa abominación! Los seleccionados quedaban a la perfección con cualquier tipo de disfraz, fuera cual fuera.

Los invitados terminaban de llegar, y la música sonaba en el amplio salón. Una larga lista de invitados, algunos bastante ingeniosos, otros optando por disfraces típicos, y cierta minoría había preferido ir vestida formalmente.

En un rincón, recargado sobre una de las paredes pareciendo estar perdido y desconectado del mundo, se encontraba un jovencito de cabellos azulados vestido de pirata**[*]**, con un típico parche negro cubriendo su ojo derecho. ¡Qué cosa más original había escogido el pelinegro para él! Era algo difícil elegir un disfraz por su cuenta, así que le encargó la tarea a Sebastian, especificando que no fuera nada pervertido. Obviamente ninguno de los dos tenía el ingenio suficiente, y para el mayor no sería fácil pensar en algo que cumpliera aquél único requisito. Sin embargo, apenas vió el disfraz sobre el adolescente, notó que le quedaba perfecto y debía lucirlo en aquella fiesta.

¡Shieruu! -_Gritó emocionado un rubio que corría hacia él, sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano. No eran más de las 11 de la noche y ya había empezado a beber, aunque era una de las pocas bebidas alcohólicas permitidas en la fiesta. -_Aah, amigo mío, viniste. -_ dijo Alois mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. Tal vez no había hecho efecto tan rápido la bebida, pero él era un experto en esas situaciones por lo que prefería acostumbrarse a actuar así antes que el alcohol lo hiciera por él. _

_Ciel trató de quitarselo de una manera algo brusca- _Cálmate. Que Lizzy no te vea así. -_le lanzó una mirada despectiva-_Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? -_preguntó observando a su alrededor, terminando sus ojos sobre la gran escalera central que daba paso al primer piso. Había otras dos para acceder al mismo, ya que esa sólo sería ocupada una vez. Y el momento había llegado. _

_La música siguió sonando, pero a muy bajo volúmen. De los parlantes salía el dulce sonido de la voz de una adolescente. -_Bienvenidos a todos. _-fue lo primero que se escuchó-_ Muchas gracias por asistir a la fiesta de esta noche, y gracias a quienes me ayudaron en la organización. ¡Disfruten el lugar al máximo y diviertanse! - _luego de las breves palabras, se hizo presente la dueña de las mismas. Vestida con un largo y delicado vestido rosa, al estilo de una princesa, lleno de sutiles brillos y un listón más oscuro rodeando su fina cintura. Guantes blancos hasta la altura de sus codos. Aunque no se lucieran, sus zapatos eran plateados, con tacos de no más de ocho centímetros. Sus cabellos rubios eran adornados con una corona de diamantes. Lucía perfecta, tal como una princesa; ese era su disfráz. Los invitados aplaudieron al verla, y la música volvió al volúmen que se encontraba antes, una vez que ya había bajado las escaleras. _

¿No es preciosa? ¡Esa es mi hermosa novia! -_exclamó el ojiceleste antes de darle un gran trago a lo que quedaba en su copa. - _Soy tan afortunado, primo.

Tsk. -_Miró Ciel con algo de molestia. Parecía no haber forma de que entendiera que él no era parte de la familia.-_ Ciertamente lo eres. Demasiado diría yo; no sé cómo ha logrado soportarte tanto tiempo.-_se detuvo a mirarle de piez a cabeza por un momento-_ Por cierto, ¿de qué te has disfrazado? _preguntó mientras seguía tratando de descubrirlo. Alois vestía unos shorts negros, una camisa blanca con un gran moño en el cuello, la cual era cubierta por un chaleco verde aceituna y una larga chaqueta morada. Llevaba puestas medias negras 7/8, y unas botas marrones a la altura de las rodillas, decoradas con moños también morados.__**[*]**_

Ah, bien, me disfracé de un personaje de...- ¡Aroisu! ¡Shieru! -_gritó la rubia alegre olvidando todos los modales que aquél disfraz requería, interrumpiendo tan interesante charla y se abalanzó contra ellos uniéndo a los tres en un abrazo.- _¡Aaah! Estás tan lindo, primo -_dijo la rubia apretujando al ojiazul, éste apenas pudo sonreírle en forma de agradecimiento.- _Y tú estás tan... bueno, tan tú. -_comentó mirando con duda a su pareja. Sabía que él gustaba lucir diferente al resto, pero esto era demasiado ya._

Dije que estaría lindo, ¿No? -_rió al ver la cara de su amada, mientras daba media vuelta y meneaba sus caderas de forma juguetona.-_

_Las mejillas de Elizabeth se tornaban de un color rosado viendo aquél ridículo, aunque algo divertido actuar. -_ Seguro... _-contestó- _Ahm, por cierto, Ciel, quería presentarte a alguien, ¡Ven! - _ignorando al rubio, tironeó del brazo del delicado chico mientras lo llevaba casi al centro del salón, junto a las mesas en las que estaban servidos los primeros bocadillos de la noche. Allí se encontraba parada una jovencita de cabellos castaños lacios hasta la cintura y ojos de un celeste muy claro, casi grises, bebiendo una copa de agua con un aire de nerviosismo. Ella era una de las pocas personas, antes mencionadas, que habían optado por ir vestidas formalmente. Traía un vestido negro casi hasta las rodillas, con un gran, pero delicado, escote en su espalda, así también como uno menos notorio en su pecho. Sus zapatos eran del mismo color que su vestido, con un taco de doce centímetros. Algo exagerado, ya que tenía unas largas y bellas piernas para lucir pese a su estatura de niña de doce años, aunque esa no fuera su edad._

Ella es Alexhia Collins. _-Señaló Elizabeth con la cabeza apuntando a la muchacha, apenas se detuvieron- _Alexhia, él es Ciel Phantomhive, mi primo. -_le presentó la castaña se acercó al ojiazul y le dió un beso en ambas mejillas, como era de costumbre entre su familia. Cabe destacar que como Ciel, ella tampoco salía frecuentemente de su hogar. Alexhia provenía de una familia adinerada, por lo que incluso contaba con un tutor personal de clases y dado esto, no iba a la escuela ni mucho menos se relacionaba con gente de su edad. _

_Ciel se quedó perplejo y un calor subió por su cara. Después de todo, era la primera vez que una chica fuera de su casa lo besaba. -_ Discúlpala, viene de otro país y sus costumbres son algo diferentes.-_se apresuró a decir Lizzy viendo que su primo no reaccionaba. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? -_ ¿Ciel?

_El jovencito parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder comprender - _N-no hay problema. Acaso ella es de... -Francia- _fue interrumpido por la misma, quien asentía una vez que se había atrevido a hablar. Ciel no supo qué contestar, sólo podía mirar sus ojos casi cristalinos, como si estuviera hipnotizado o algo por el estilo. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por no ser capaz de continuar una charla con una chica._

Bien, yo tengo que ir a controlar que Aroisu no se meta en líos, así que, ¡Los dejo solos! -_dijo Elizabeth despidiéndose e, inutilmente, tratando de correr con aquellos zapatos antes que alguno de los dos pudiera detenerla- _

* * *

¿Crees que funcionará? - _preguntó la rubia al ver de lejos a su primo semi-helado, que apenas podía hablar-_

_Alois rió levemente. El alcohol ya estaba produciendo un efecto más fuerte aún. -_ Confía en mi, querida... Lizzy, querida. Querida, querida Lizzy. Oh, Elizabeth querida... queri..zabeth... ¡Querizabeth! -_se encontraba más idiota de lo común. Ya empezaba su etapa de combinar y repetir cuantas palabras se le cruzaran. Se acercó un poco a su pareja y la abrazó por detrás_

Pues, yo no creo que sea una buena idea. -_contestó ignorando sus tonterías, mientras trataba de apartarle, hasta que reaccionó; ninguna de sus ideas eran buenas.- _No lo veo muy tranquilo a Ciel y me preocupa. Tú y tus ideas de buscarle una novia... -_suspiró- _Qué bueno que Alex tuviera interés en conocer gente de mi entorno.

¿Acaso está temblando? -_Aunque el que temblara también fuera él, el rubio se percató de los nervios de su amigo.-_ Debería ir y... ver cómo están las cosas. -_una sonrisa automática se cruzó por su rostro. ¡Era un completo metido!_

* * *

Eh, y, dime, ¿Tienes novia? -_ Tal vez no sería lo más apropiado para seguir una conversación, pero era mejor que nada. Ciel sólo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras nunca salieron.- _Perdón si te molestó la pregunta, ¿Tienes algún problema en hablar con chicas? - _Alex sonrió tratando de no sonar mal. Era de otro país, pero su manejo del idioma era casi perfecto, aunque ciertamente no sabía qué preguntas podían estar fuera de lugar._

_¿Novia? ¿Hablar con chicas? ¿Qué debía responder a eso? Jamás había hablado con chicas que no fueran de su familia, y novia porsupuesto no tenía. ¿La pregunta incluía también un 'novio'? No, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante eso? No es que vas por la vida y te le plantas a alguien que no conoces y le confiezas que eres homosexual. O al menos Ciel no lo hacía. -_ Discúlpame -_susurró el ojiazul mientras negaba con su cabeza agachada.-_ Es que, todo esto fue muy pronto- _¿Todo esto? ¿De qué hablaba? Como si un simple beso en una mejilla fuera a causar tanto. Bueno, no uno sino dos, pero demonios, ¿Qué diferencia había? era una simple costumbre y no pasaba de ello. _

_La castaña echó una pequeña risita incómoda.-_ Entonces, ¿Tienes novia? -_esta vez una leve sonrisa, no tan tierna como las anteriores, apareció en su rostro. _

N-no. Yo... no tengo novia. -_Un simple 'no' era suficiente. Ya había empezado a impacentarse un poco por el hecho de estar solos, y le costaba hablar de forma fluida. -_ Y, tú... ¿Tienes novia? -_Ciel cerró los ojos dándose una bofetada mental - _Q-quise decir novio. -_Realmente estaba nervioso y si su temperatura corporal no lo engañaba, el color de su cara se asemejaba al de un tomate.-_

No, no tengo novia ni novio. -_rió la castaña, sin saber que hacía sentir a Ciel cada vez más avergonzado.Éste rió en un tono más bajo junto a ella, para disimular sus enormes ganas de ser tragado por la tierra. Las reuniones sociales no eran lo suyo, y había ido a aquella fiesta por el simple hecho de acompañar a su prima en un día especial. Lo que menos hubiera pensado, sería que terminaría sonrojado por hablar con una desconocida. _

Y...-¡Bueeenas noches!-_Una voz familiar detrás suyo lo había hecho sentir calmado al interrumpirle, tal vez aquél "y..." quedaría perdido en la nada, sin terminar diciendo algo concreto. Alois había rodeado su cuello con un brazo por detrás, empujándolo un poco para quedar entre él y la mesa a su lado, mientras bajaba lentamente su otra mano hacia ésta.- _¿De qué hablab...-_disimulada y afortunadamente, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, tiró una de las copas de agua que había sobre la mesa, derramándola sobre él mismo.- _¡Maldición, Ciel! Mira lo que has hecho... tú y tu trasero -_le miró fingiendo estar furioso, mientras le guiñaba un ojo para que le siguiera el juego- _Ahora ven y ayúdame a limpiarme. ¡Enseguida volvemos!- _esbozó una falsa sonrisa dirigida a Alexhia, mientras se llevaba bruscamente a su compañero- _

_La castaña miró a ambos con algo enojo mientras se alejaban, el cual camufló entre una expresión de duda. Hacerle caer ante ella tardaría más de lo previsto, pensaba._

¿¡Qué demonios hiciste?!-_preguntó Ciel, una vez que ambos estaban en el baño, con cierto enojo en sus palabras, pero interiormente agradeciéndole por haberle sacado de aquella incómoda situación-_

_Alois rió levemente dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos -_ Ah, ¿qué?, ¿No me agradecerás? ¡Vamos! Si incluso estabas pálido y temblando cuando te encontré. Creo que no fue buena ide...-_se detuvo estando a punto de confesar su plan._

Buena ide...-_repitió sus palabras, o bueno, palabra y media.-_¿Buena idea, quieres decir? ¡Con que tú habías planeado todo esto! ¿Con qué fin? - _el ojiazul se sentía completamente furioso por la vergüenza que había pasado ante una desconocida. Si tan sólo le hubieran avisado, podría haber fingido al menos. _

_El rubio le ignoró y se volvió a verlo-_ Cállate y ayúdame a limpiar este desastre. Mira lo que tuve que hacer para sacarte de ahí, ¿Y ni siquiera me ayudarás? - _puso una toalla en una de sus manos, y colocó la misma sobre su cintura. Su ropa se encontraba mojada desde su ombligo hasta su rodilla derecha, como si fuera un niño de cinco años que tuvo un 'accidente'. _

N-no pretenderás que yo... -_el peliazul ni se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, su mano no se había movido de ahí y en su cara estaba apareciendo cierto rubor al pensar por dónde debería pasar la toalla para secarlo._

_El estado en el que se encontraba Alois no hizo más que empeorar la situación, y al notar su_ _leve sonrojo, tomó la mano de su amigo y la presionó con más fuerza sobre su cintura, llevándola despacio entre sus piernas, pero sin llegar a tocar su zona íntima, dando movimientos de arriba hacia abajo con la excusa de secarlo.-_ Es lo menos que debes hacer -_sonrió de forma lasciva inconcientemente-_

_Ciel sólo quería que aquello terminara de una vez, así que se apresuró a pasar la toalla por el resto de su pierna, olvidando aquél lugar y haciendo que el color rosado de sus mejillas se desvaneciera de a poco. _

¿Qué sucede? -_preguntó el ojiceleste tomando nuevamente su mano, esta vez dejándola directamente en medio de sus piernas -_ ¿Temes que te guste? -_tomó de ambas muñecas al otro adolescente y sin darle tiempo a réplicas, lo metió dentro de uno de los cubículos, sentándolo sobre uno de los retretes y posicionando ambas piernas alrededor de las de Ciel, mientras lo acorralaba con sus brazos en la pared, imposibilitando el que éste se escapara-_

A-alois... ¿Q-qué...?-_No tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca al sentir cómo el rubio lamía su oreja. Él no fue quien causó que su cuerpo se estremeciera, todo lo contrario, su mente de forma instantánea dibujó el rostro de Sebastian y recordó todas las cosas que le hacía. Sebastian, no podía traicionarlo. -_ E-espera, Alois, yo no... no puedo... -_dijo agitado mientras el otro le besaba el cuello de la forma más provocativa posible y retiraba de la pared una de sus manos, para pasarla por su pecho lentamente. -_ E-elizabeth... S-se... -

_El ojiceleste no pudo contenerse más y explotó a carcajadas a su lado- _¿"Elizabeth se" qué? -_preguntó mientras el otro le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no había conseguido otra reacción. Y no, no era un "Elizabeth se" era un recordatorio sobre sus parejas, "Elizabeth, Sebastian" que quedó acallado por la interrupción de aquella risa. -_ Mira cómo te has quedado, esa expresión es épica -_rió aún más, secándose algunas lágrimas de tanto reír.- _Tranquilo, no te iba a hacer nada. Podré estar muy borracho, pero no soy gay, no como tú. -

¿Quién dice que yo...-_un dedo sobre sus labios le hizo callar. -_ Tu propio cuerpo te delata -_contestó el rubio rozándole la entrepierna con una mano. Algo que no debía despertó en Ciel a causa de las provocaciones de su amigo. Aunque, no era su cara la que estaba en su mente en aquél momento. Su rostro estaba completamente encendido y decorado con un hermoso rojo. _

Creo que esto ya se ha secado _-dijo mirando sus pantaloncillos- _¡Gracias por la ayuda! -_rió por tercera vez, saliendo del cubículo, dejando a un agitado y avergonzado Ciel dentro._

¿Qué demonios ha hecho? Y, ¿Por qué? Maldición... y estas estúpidas hormonas...-_pensó el ojiazul mientras desviaba la mirada hacia una de las paredes, evitando ver el problema que yacía entre sus piernas, esperando a que se calmara.-_

* * *

Y bien, Alex, ¿Qué te pareció Ciel? -_preguntó Lizzy con una sonrisa de entusiasmo en su rostro.-_

_La castaña dudó un poco, la charla que habían tenido había sido demasiado breve y lo poco que le había demostrado, era que el ojiazul era alguien bastante tímido. Eso le gustaba y le parecía interesante, si tan nervioso se había puesto al apenas conocerla, dentro de poco lo tendrá a sus pies; o eso era lo que ella pensaba.-_ Un chico...¿Agradable? -_dudó en el uso de la palabra-_ Sí, muy agradable. Me gustaría poder conocerlo más. -_sonrió-_

No tardarán mucho en venir, supongo. ¡Mira, allí viene Alois! -_comentó mientras buscaba con la mirada a su primo entre los invitados-_

¿Qué tal, señoritas? ¿Me esperaban?-_preguntó el rubio arrogante-_

_Alexhia enarcó una ceja, la que inmediatamente devolvió a una posición normal para no delatarse. -_ En realidad, esperabamos a Ciel -_contestó Elizabeth- _¿Dónde está?

_Alois se echó a reír recordando la escena de hacía unos minutos. La castaña y la rubia le miraron extrañadas-_ ¡Aah! No me hagan caso. Se quedó en el baño arreglándose, ya debe estar por venir.

_Y allí estaba, caminando algo incómodo hacia el rincón donde se encontraba al principio, tratando de desviar la mirada e ignorar a sus compañeros -_ Quiero irme ya de este lugar -_murmuró, mientras escuchaba a su prima gritar su nombre._

¡Cieeeeeeeeeeeel! -_corrió hasta él y se le abalanzó encima- _Ven, Shieru. Alexhia me dijo que quiere conocerte más -_le guiñó un ojo. A la rubia le parecía una oportunidad perfecta para que el ojiazul encontrara a una buena amistad, y, ¿Por qué no? una buena pareja. O eso pensaba ella._

Elizabeth, en realidad, yo...-_la nombrada le miró con molestia-_¡Que me digas Lizzy! -_interrumpió casi arrastrándolo hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos-_

Será una noche demasiado larga -_pensó al reencontrarse con el rostro de la bella castaña que seguía esperando por su presencia.-_

* * *

**[*]1: El disfráz es el de pirata que usó Ciel en el capítulo cinco de Kuroshitsuji II (wow, qué gran imaginación y creatividad tengo)**

**[*]2: No sé si la descripción me haya salido bien, pero lo que usaba Alois es su atuendo habitual en el anime (originalidad al 100%, eh) e incluso cuando estaba por hacer mención a ello, fue interrumpido xD.  
**

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas por la tardanza. Como he dicho antes, ando con temas escolares y esas cosas. Y... debo confesar, que tengo en mente otro fic (pero no dejaré este de lado, jamás xD) con el que voy de a poquito, y algún día postearé.  
**

**Hay un pequeño detalle que me gustaría aclarar: el que Lizzy llame a Ciel y Alois "Shieru" y "Aroisu" (más allá de ser la pronunciación en japonés) yo lo agrego más como algo cariñoso, porque tampoco me gusta mezclar ambos idiomas xD.  
**

**Y, bien, aunque no me agrada mucho ésto de meter personajes nuevos que no tengan nada que ver con el manga/anime, pero debo decir que ésta chica, Alexhia, debía entrar en la historia. Y, oh, tenemos una francesa... qué casualidad, justo el lugar donde se encuentra una cierta personita *tos tos*madamered*tos tos* y, no digo más xD.  
**

**Lo que sería "éste" capítulo está dividido en dos partes. Si lo ponía todo en uno iba a ser muy largo y molesto. Quizá en el otro tengan hasta un regalito x3 Es que, ¡Dos capítulos sin SebxCiel! hasta yo sufro TT_TT.  
**

**Si quieren tirarme tomates u odiarme, personalmente a mi me gustó el pequeño detalle de AloisxCiel x.x **

**Sin más, me despido y retiro. Gracias a quienes lo lean, y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n.**


End file.
